Request
by Sabastu
Summary: Según la física vivimos en un universo de entre millones de otros universos más. ¿Cuántos existirán? Pues tantos como puedas imaginar. Colección de One Shots Jerza hechos a petición y con ideas de los lectores. [ Peticiones Cerradas ] [ Terminado ] [Rated Variado de K hasta M]. ¡Por un mundo con más Jerza! ¿Me apoyan? NwN/ [ Cap 4-5: Mystwalker / EdoJerza ]
1. BFF

**.**

* * *

 **.**

Sed bienvenidos a este fic en donde algunas de vuestras peticiones serán cumplidas. Agradezco de ante mano la confianza de confiarme vuestras ideas y deseos y espero de corazón poder dar la talla.

 **NwN**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Pedido hecho por: **Vita *hearts*  
**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Disclaimer I** **:** Fairy Tail ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Yo solo los uso para escribir WAFF & FLUFF.

 **Disclaimer II** : Aunque uso las ideas que me dejan en los reviews. La historia en su creación y ejecución es netamente de mi autoría.

* * *

 **Referencias De Lectura** :

 **Diálogo.**

 _«Pensamientos»_

Narración.

* * *

 **Apostilla** **:**

 **Género** : Romance / Humor.

 **Rated** : K

.

* * *

.

 **[°° Request 01 °°]**

.

 **° BFF °**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Se puso su pijama y se tiró a la cama.

Hacía una hora había llegado su vuelo y por fin luego de siete largos meses estaba de vuelta en Magnolia. No que no hubiese disfrutado de viajar entre varios países durante ese tiempo, pero sin duda no había nada como estar de vuelta en su propio hogar, su propia habitación y su propia cama.

 _De nuevo cerca de él._

Además, no es como si sus viajes fuesen por mero placer ―no que no estuviese incluido― pero el trabajo era lo que más tiempo le había absorbido entre leer contratos, propuestas, crear planos, revisar materiales, supervisar obras y aguantar clientes que pensaban que la arquitectura no tenía sus propias leyes que seguir y que la gravedad y otras tantas leyes físicas no eran importantes a la hora del diseño. Un edificio de pirámide invertida de setenta pisos y con una rueda de la fortuna al final era simplemente algo ―aún con las ventajas de las lácrimas en la construcción―, imposible.

O al menos por ahora.

 _Si algo sabía la mujer era que la arquitectura siempre estaba innovando_

Aunque al menos pasar tan absorbida en el trabajo la había ayudado a no pensar tanto en él. Algo que nunca había sido fácil y estaba segura jamás lo sería.

Erza comenzó a cerrar los ojos con un suspiro resignado.

En Magnolia iban a ser apenas las cinco de la mañana y ella llevaba alrededor de veintiséis horas despierta puesto que en el avión revisó los materiales de un nuevo hotel en Italia y terminó con el diseño final de una escuela en Crocus, se moría de sueño, de cansancio y no podía lidiar con sus sentimientos no correspondidos ahora.

 _Más tarde llamaría a su mejor amigo._

En el momento en que todo empezó a quedar negro gracias a la bruma del necesario sueño, Erza escuchó la puerta de su casa abrirse, el sonido de pisadas en la sala, y luego sonidos en la escalera de vidrio reforzado que subía directa al pasillo que daba a su habitación.

― **¿Cómo diablos supo que ya estaba aquí?** ―bufó contra la almohada tratando de sonar indignada pero sus labios la traicionaron con una sonrisa. Erza escondió su rostro en la almohada en el momento en que la puerta de su habitación se abrió. Inmediatamente después escuchó sonidos extraños y unos zapatos caer entre el montón de maletas que ella había dejado regadas en todo el piso de su morada, luego sintió el colchón hundirse con un peso adicional y un bufido ser expresado en un tono muy masculino.

― **¿Qué necesitas?** ―habló adormilada. No lo había visto pero sabía quién era y cómo estaba el hombre junto a ella.

 _Boca abajo y con los brazos como almohada bajo la cara._

Sin duda le venía a pedir un favor.

 _Y un favor grande, puesto que le pareció nervioso al hablar._

― **¿Qué? ¿Acaso tu mejor amigo no puede venir a verte cuando llevas tantos meses fuera?** ―respondió él en tono falsamente indignado.

― **¿Qué? ¿Acaso los mejores amigos se andan con rodeos y no hablan claro?** ―rebatió ella la farsa.

― **¡Touché!** ―suspiró derrotado― **¿Vienes a la cena de aniversario de mi padre y su nueva esposa conmigo?**

― **No. Olvídalo. Estoy cansada. Lleva a tu novia. Devuélveme la copia que te di de la llave de mi casa. Buenas noches** ―respondió la mujer mientras se cobijaba mejor.

― **Ojalá pudiese olvidarlo. Yo también lo estoy. Sabes que no tengo. Te puedo dar esta copia si quieres, tengo más en mí casa. Y es de día** ―contestó en orden lo dicho por ella.

― **¡Que fastidioso! Lleva a la última con la que saliste.**

― **No me acuerdo ni del nombre.**

― **Ve a un bar y usa tu atractivo para conseguir una.**

― **No quiero, ni tengo ganas. ¿Vienes?**

― **Nope.**

― **Vamos, Scarlet… ¿Sí?** ―sintió como él se dio vuelta en la cama y luego comenzó a peinarle el cabello con los dedos― **Te prometo que te compro lo que quieras.**

― **Yo puedo comprarme mis cosas.**

― **Te horneo mi pastel especial de fresas…**

― **¿Cuándo es la cena?** ―La mujer mantenía los ojos cerrados y escondido en la almohada pero de pronto su tono parecía interesado.

― **Hoy a las siete de la noche…** ―habló temeroso el hombre aún con el cabello de la mujer en sus dedos.

― **Olvídalo, estoy muerta…** ―hábilmente tomó uno de los tantos almohadones de su cama y sin cambiar de posición lo golpeó con él― **¡Ahora déjame dormir, Jellal!**

― **Scarlet… por favooooor…** ―aún con el almohadón en la cara usó un tono aniñado nada propio en él, nadie más que Erza lo había oído alguna vez usar ese tono y él lo hacía a propósito porque sabía que a la mujer le divertía.

― **Eres un idiota, Jellal…**

― **Siempre lo he sabido.**

― **No tengo vestido para ir.**

― **Estuviste en Italia y en Francia. No engañas a nadie, Scarlet, llevaste veintiún maletas cuando te fuiste, conté treinta y siete cuando entré y sospecho que otras están por llegar.**

― **No sé de qué hablas…** ―dijo divertida la mujer.

― **¿Ah, no?** ―el hombre se levantó de la cama y se dirigió a una de las tantas maletas― **Veamos… esta tiene postales de Italia…** ―la mujer escuchó un cierre abrirse y luego la expresión de triunfo del hombre― **¡Bingo! Fairy & Gabbana, sin usar, tiene la etiqueta. ¡Te atrapé!**

― **Bien hecho, detective Fernandes ¿Podría ahora buscar mis ganas de ir mientras yo duermo? ¿Sí? ¡Gracias!** ―se tapó por completo con las sabanas mientras sentía el colchón hundirse de nuevo.

― **Hace dos días conseguí la postal de la Benizakura original, la última que te falta de tu álbum de coleccionista…** ―el hombre utilizó su as bajo la manga mientras cruzaba los dedos.

― **Despiértame a las cinco para alistarme…** ―contestó de inmediato la mujer mientras el hombre aguantaba el reírse por la obsesión de su mejor amiga por las espadas.

― **Hecho…** ―Jellal bostezó antes de seguir hablando― **Perdón por no ir por ti al aeropuerto…**

― **Está bien, no llegué a una hora buena tampoco. Y hablando de horas, supongo que tu padre te tiene ocupado en la oficina, por eso estás aquí ¿no has dormido, cierto?**

― **¿Por eso crees que vine?** ―la sonrisa de él fue evidente en su voz.

― **Te escuchas con sueño, y son las cinco de la mañana, Jellal, es obvio que vienes saliendo de la oficina** ―Erza parpadeó varias veces al momento en que una pregunta llegó a su mente― **¿Y cómo supiste que yo ya había llegado?**

― **Busqué tu nombre en la base de datos del aeropuerto y luego seguí el trayecto del vuelo.**

― **¡Esos es ilegal Jellal!**

― **No para el hijo del dueño de la aerolínea...**

― **¡Claro que es ilegal! Y dile al hijo del dueño de la aerolínea que al menos me deje pagar mis propios pasajes. Los empleados se asustan cuando les doy mi pasaporte y me ven en la lista especial que creaste, me tratan como un bicho raro.**

― **El hijo del dueño dice que lo soportes porque eso no va a cambiar.**

― **Entonces cuando lo vea, lo golpearé…**

― **Él también lo soportará** ―rió al sentir otro almohadazo en la cara y luego de unos minutos de silencio volvió hablar ahora sin rastro de risa en él―. **Te extrañé, Erza… perdón por no haberte ido a visitar ni una sola vez, de verdad me hiciste falta todos estos meses… han sido tan… solitarios.**

 _El corazón de Erza perdió un par de latidos al escucharlo_

Cambió de estar boca abajo a estar de espaldas a él pero con la sábana cubriéndole la cara, así evitó que su mejor amigo se diese cuenta de la sonrisa y el sonrojo que afloró en su rostro.

 _Pero claro, ella lo sabía, él extrañaba a su mejor amiga._

― **No es tu culpa, yo pasé viajando de país en país y tú tenías que encargarte de todo acá.**

― **Es raro ¿sabes? Fueron solo siete meses y hablamos casi todos los días por video llamada pero se sintió como una eternidad…**

― **Estamos juntos desde los siete años, Jell…** ―bostezó la mujer intentando parecer relajada― **Nunca nos habíamos separado por más de un par de días, supongo que eso lo hizo sentir extraño…**

― **Tal vez…** ―bostezó el hombre con un tono extraño que luego se esfumó―. **Descansa, Erza…** ―levantó las sabanas, se metió bajo ellas y abrazó a la peli-escarlata por la espalda sin mayor ceremonia.

― **¿Qué haces, Jellal?** ―preguntó Erza al sentir los brazos de Jellal rodeando su cintura y apegar su masculino cuerpo a su espalda.

― **Dormir…** ―la abrazó más fuerte― **¿No me digas que ahora que conociste a tanta gente importante ya no compartes la cama con tu mejor amigo cuando tiene sueño?**

― **Pero no te pegues tanto ¡Hace calor!** ―sí, claro que hacía calor, probablemente porque su corazón latía desbocado.

― **Ya sabes que no puedo dormir si no abrazo algo, Scarlet.**

― **¡Abraza una almohada!** ―casi gritó mientras intentaba calmar lo que sentía. Y ella que pensó que estar lejos de su mejor amigo durante tanto tiempo le ayudaría a olvidar lo que sentía por él pero ahora su corazón se sentía desbocado.

 _Al parecer no había funcionado._

― **Tú eres más suave… ¿Acaso engordaste, Scarlet?**

― **¡Jódete, Jellal!** ―intentó golpearlo pero él la abrazó más fuerte mientras inundaba los oídos de la pelirroja con su masculina risa.

 _Tramposo._

― **Mejor duérmete…** ―declaró Jellal luego de comprobar que ella no se libraría del abrazo.

― **¡Jellal!**

― **¡Shhh! Déjame dormir. Respeta las necesidades ajenas…**

― **Sigues siendo un idiota ¿Sabes?**

― **También te quiero, Erza. Hey, ¿tú me extrañaste?** ―serio la interrogó.

La mujer suspiró.

 _Simplemente no podía mentir._

― **Sí, fastidioso… te extrañé…**

― **Bien, es bueno que me lo digas, las personas tenemos sentimientos ¿sabes?** ―le reclamó infantilmente mientras sonreía.

― **Ya déjame dormir, hombre** ―reclamó ella divertida y resignada a la vez, claro que ella sabía de sentimientos.

 _Especialmente de los no correspondidos._

― **Descansa, Erza.**

― **Eso intento… ―** susurró.

Y mientras intentaba caer en un profundo sueño, la mujer deseaba no engañarse por la calidez que le brindaban esos fuertes brazos que la rodeaban.

 _¿Por qué dolía tanto el enamorarse de su mejor amigo?_

Erza intentó no pensar en eso, intentó pensar en ovejitas y en el trabajo para no pensar en lo bien que se sentía estar junto a él, no pensar en lo perfecto de sus brazos rodeándola, su aroma, su respiración en su cabello, pero no podía evitarlo, él estaba ahí, pero nada más eso.

 _Nada más._

― **De verdad te extrañé…** ―escuchó el susurro de él contra su cabello, y por alguna razón su tono de voz, la manera en que lo dijo se sintió totalmente diferente a las anteriores veces que se lo había dicho, su corazón se agitó, su estómago se llenó de lo que solo podría describir como mariposas y su respiración quedó congelada en sus pulmones―, **te extrañé tanto, Erza…**

― **Y-ya… ya dijiste eso…** ―intentó sonar casual pero el balbuceo fue inevitable.

― **Lo sé…** ―continuó Jellal, sus brazos se movieron de tal manera que sus grandes manos cubrieron las de ellas―, **pero no preguntaste por qué te extrañé. ¿Quieres saberlo?**

― **Y-yo…** ―Erza cerró los ojos con fuerza cuando los dedos de Jellal se entrelazaron con los de ella.

 _¿Acaso estaba soñando?_

― **¿O es que acaso sabes por qué fue?** ―cuestionó él, inhalando de su aroma mientras su nariz se infiltraba entre las hebras escarlatas que cubrían su cuello, hombros y espalda― **¿sabes por qué decidí venir a esta hora a verte? ¿Sabes por qué chequeé los horarios de vuelos esperando verte en las listas? ¿Lo sabes, Erza?** ―preguntó casi implorante.

Erza abrió los ojos y aún no estaba segura de que todo eso fuese real.

― **Porque eres mi mejor amigo…** ―susurró ella, incapaz de creer lo que sospechaba.

― **Sí, lo soy…** ―él soltó un suspiro―, **y tú eres mi mejor amiga… pero… ¿solo podemos ser eso?** ―la interrogante sonó casi desesperanzada, como si se estuviese rindiendo― **¿Acaso por ser mejores amigos tú y yo no podemos-?** ―la manera en la que dejó la pregunta en el aire y comenzó a zafar sus dedos la llenó de tanta angustia y adrenalina que se volteó aún en medio de sus brazos y elevó su rostro a él.

― **Sí…** ―ya no un susurro, sino una respuesta dicha con convicción, sus ojos firmes se clavaron en los nerviosos de él y una de sus manos subió a acariciar las líneas de su tatuaje―, **sí podemos…** ―le dijo con una sonrisa apenada por su osadía, pero se mantuvo firme a pesar de que sentía que sus mejillas incendiaban su rostro al tener de nuevo frente a ella la faz del hombre que significaba tanto para ella en demasiadas maneras― **¿Verdad?**

Él le devolvió la sonrisa.

― **Sí…** ―respondió Jellal con la misma convicción que Erza, su mirada se embebió de su imagen, la que le había sido vedada por ella al ocultarse con la almohada y tras la sabana, su pulgar acarició su mejilla sonrojada para luego elevar más el rostro de ella tomándola con delicadeza de la barbilla―, **sí podemos…** ―volvió a susurrar contra sus labios antes de besarla.

 _Un beso entre mejores amigos._

Mejores amigos que ahora eran algo más.

… _Mucho más…_

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Gracias por la amabilidad de leer y dejar review**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Información de la Petitoria** **:**

 **Solicitante:** Mi amada Vita. Tenía que empezar con el pedido de mi fan número uno y máximo apoyo. *w*/

 **Solicitud:** Un fic en donde sean mejores amigos, que A piense que B solo lo puede ver de esa manera, pero en una visita inesperada de B a A, este se le declara a A porque ya no soportaba guardarse lo que sentía.

 **Bonus:** Que se note la intimidad de su amistad. Que B de una excusa al inicio del por qué llegó inesperadamente a donde A.

* * *

 **Rincón De La Escritora En Proceso** **:**

Creo que mi Vita es más fangirl que yo… 7w7)r No sé qué estuvo viendo mientras andaba paseando pero estaba muy entusiasmada con este. xDD Como ven los puse juntitos en la cama porque es un lugar que solo se comparte con personas muy cercanas. De seguro Jellal la presenta a su padre y nueva madre en la cena de aniversario, o tal vez… ni vayan. :x

Baia… baia…

xD

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **¡DECLARO ABIERTAS LAS PETICIONES!**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Gracias por leer.**

 **Adieu.**

 **NwN/**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**


	2. Composición

**.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Se cumplieron los 15 reviews.**

 ***0*/**

Debido al angst en el manga no he tenido ganas de escribir. **Xd** De verdad no quiero ver sufrir más a mis bebés. **QwQ** Pero bueno, ayer en la noche decidí escribir porque no debo dejar que el angst me gane… y mis bebés merecen recibir y darse amor. **7w7)r**

¡Que lo disfruten! ¡Y recen por el JERZA! **OwO)9**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Pedido de:

 **MinSul6011**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Disclaimer I** **:** Fairy Tail ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Yo solo los uso para escribir WAFF & FLUFF.

 **Disclaimer II** : Aunque uso las ideas que me dejan en los reviews. La historia en su creación y ejecución es netamente de mi autoría.

* * *

 **Referencias De Lectura** :

 **Diálogo.**

 _«Pensamientos»_

Narración.

* * *

 **Apostilla** **:**

 **Género** : Romance.

 **Rated** : M.

.

* * *

.

 **[°° Request 02 °°]**

.

 **° Composición °**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Sus dedos se deslizaban por las teclas de manera fluida.

Jellal Fernandes no necesitaba concentrarse para que la melodía saliese de la manera en que quería, venía practicando esa parte de su nueva composición desde hacía días, de hecho, cinco días.

 _Los mismos días que ella llevaba escuchándolo en secreto._

― **¿Tan interesante soy?** ―preguntó en voz alta en la supuesta sala de prácticas vacía, no pudo verla por seguir observando las teclas del piano pero la cortina que daba hacia la terraza compartida con la sala de reuniones del conservatorio de música al que había sido invitado se movió de pronto―. **Me siento halagado, pero preferiría ver a mi** _ **admirador**_ **secreto** ―continuó como si realmente no supiese quien era ella.

Erza Belserion.

 _La dueña de la más hermosa cabellera escarlata que él hubiese visto._

La hija y manager de la más codiciada soprano conocida.

― **Y-yo…** ―sonrió al escucharla tartamudear, siempre que la observaba de lejos ella era la viva imagen de la formalidad y cortesía, y aunque las veces en que la había visto en los últimos años eran pocas, él sabía que había algo más que eso. Cuando a veces él y la madre de ella chocaban en presentaciones y teatros se divertía haciéndola sonrojar con sus palabras en sus cortas conversaciones que se suponía debían ser profesionales, y se deleitaba viendo pequeños detalles en ella que a muchos le pasaban desapercibidos, aunque él había visto gran parte de esos rasgos desde hacía casi veinte años.

 _Y tal vez por eso actuó como actuó._

― **Lleva varios días escuchándome practicar ¿Cierto?** ―detuvo sus dedos y se volteó hacia la terraza de puerta abierta en donde ella estaba y no pudo evitar el admirarla, el viento jugaba con los mechones sueltos de su escarlata cabello que se escapaba de su pulcro y profesional moño y su cara sonrojada por la pena de ser descubierta era aún más hermosa que su cara de fría manager― **¿No eres alguna espía, verdad?** ―le miró acusador y ella abrió los ojos sorprendida por la acusación―. **Aunque supongo que tendrías cierto** _ **derecho**_ **de hacerlo** ―soltó misterioso y luego sonrió de lado―, **pero te advierto que mis abogados y aún más mi manager son implacables…**

― **¡Yo no soy una espía!** ―frunció el ceño y dejó pasar la parte sobre _"cierto derecho"_ que no entendió―. **Solo…** ―se mordió el labio y de un momento a otro pasó de la mujer apenada a la implacable manager―. **Me pareció una hermosa melodía, y no quería interrumpir su práctica, sé que muchos músicos odian cuando alguien interfiere con su proceso de creación** ―se puso firme y bajó la cabeza―. **Lamento las molestias.**

Jellal sonrió.

 _Si ella supiese._

― **No me molesta** ―negó con la cabeza―, **y sin duda usted no interfiere con el** _ **proceso de creación**_ ―dijo divertido al usar ese término―, **o al menos no de forma negativa, pero ya que está aquí…** ―Erza elevó una ceja extrañada― **¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta?**

― **Cl-claro** ―asintió con rapidez.

― **¿Lo que ha escuchado que le ha parecido?** ―interrogó con seriedad, algo que a Erza le recordó a cientos de músicos con los que ella había tratado.

― **¿Se refiere a esa melodía que toca todos los días?** ―Jellal asintió―. **Bueno, llevó apenas unos días escuchándola, hace menos de una semana que llegué para estas presentaciones, pero me parece hermosa** ―sus ojos brillaron emocionados pero continuó con seriedad―. **Es firme al inicio, casi marcial, pero luego las teclas se agudizan un poco y da una sensación de calidez, o al menos eso me parece en ese pequeño tramo que da hasta que repite todo de nuevo** ―sonrió apenada―. **De hecho, cuando escuché que se repetía una y otra vez sin ser un rondó o un canon fue que decidí venir a** _ **ver**_ **…** **es decir,** **escuchar** ―sus mejillas se colorearon de nuevo pero carraspeó y volvió a su conducta profesional― **¿Lleva mucho tiempo ideándola?**

― **Menos de una semana** ―contestó él sin dejar de verla y Erza sintió algo extraño recorriendo su espalda por el tono de voz que usó, como si le estuviese confesando un gran secreto―. _**Algo**_ **… me inspiró y…** ―soltó un suspiro y volvió su vista al piano mientras sus dedos volvían a confabularse con las teclas para sacar de nuevo la melodía incompleta―, **luego perdí eso…** ―continuó tocando a la perfección la pieza que Erza había estado escuchando, cuando se aproximaba al cambio de nota que indicaba el final de lo que hasta ahora ella había escuchado y el reinicio de la melodía, Erza se sorprendió al escuchar una nueva combinación de llaves―, **pero creo que ya volvió un poco…**

Erza iba a decir algo, pero prefirió callar.

 _Él parecía ido en las teclas._

Y lo estaba.

… _Ni siquiera notó cuando ella dejó la habitación…_

 **.**

 **[ J & E ]**

 **.**

La melodía de nuevo la llamó a esa habitación.

Era su séptimo día en el conservatorio, su madre estaba practicando un nuevo aria que interpretaría tanto en el Teatro Nacional de Fiore junto con la Sinfónica Real en unos meses, como en el festival nocturno del cerezo multicolor en unos días.

 _Un gran evento lleno de belleza._

Un evento que Erza ansiaba de ver otra vez luego de pasar tantos años en Álvarez debido a las exitosas giras de su madre en ese continente y a que sus estudios y especialización en historia de la música no podrían tener mejor guía que August Álvarez, amigo de su madre y rector de la universidad más antigua de música en el mundo. Desde pequeña se había interesado en la música, si bien no exactamente en su ejecución ―si bien siempre se le dio bien el cello y la flauta traversa― mas su pasión era la historia, especialmente la historia detrás de cada interprete y compositor, de cada uno de esos artistas que creaban la música.

 _Lo que para la mayoría en el mundo era una inspiración._

Y por eso estaba ahí de nuevo, escuchando al azulado pianista.

 _O al menos esa era una de sus razones._

― **Pensé que no vendría hoy** ―el azulado como siempre no se volteó a verla de inmediato, él siempre terminaba lo que estaba tocando antes de hacerlo, aunque sus conversaciones habían sido cortas durante los dos días anteriores ella ya sabía eso de él, esa semana no era la única vez que lo había observado idear una nueva melodía, hacia un par de años también lo había hecho, justo el día en que el joven músico había sido condecorado con el máximo galardón de la música clásica.

Justo el día antes en que ella partiese a Álvarez con su mamá.

 _Y antes de eso también había habido otras ocasiones._

La primera de todas cuando apenas tenía diez años, aunque Erza estaba segura que ese hombre no recordaría la torpeza y las lágrimas de una niña al soltarse de la mano de su madre en una rabieta y perderse en el conservatorio en donde Irene había sido invitada como jueza para una competencia infantil de piano avanzado, Jellal de seguro no sabía lo que significó para ella que ese día en que se sentía más sola que nunca al perder a su abuelo Rob debido a una enfermedad, el pequeño niño que la encontró llorando no le preguntase nada y en lugar de eso la tomase de la mano hasta una de las salas de prácticas y tocase para ella hasta que dejó de llorar sin importarle que por eso casi termina siendo descalificado por llegar tarde a su turno de interpretación en la competencia.

 _No había manera de que recordase eso._

 _O al menos no que la recordase a ella._

― **Se me hizo un poco tarde** ―explicó y luego mantuvo el silencio para poder poner atención al nuevo agregado de la melodía, cada día que la escuchaba nuevas notas la conformaban.

 _Cada vez era más compleja y hermosa._

― **¿Y?** ―se detuvo por fin y se volteó a verla―. **¿Qué le parece?**

Ella no necesitó contexto para entender a qué se refería.

― **Es más complicada de lo que pensé que sería** ―sonrió al ver que él negaba―. **Claro que lo es, tal vez la melodía puede parecer sencilla, pero la ejecución es sumamente intrincada** ―él sonrió divertido―. **No crea que puede engañarme tan fácil** ―Erza se sorprendió del tono coqueto con que esas palabras salieron de su boca―, **es decir, yo…** ―intentó arreglar lo que dijo pero el soltó una carcajada.

― **Jamás intentaría engañarla** ―el azulado se volteó al piano y tomando un cuadernillo de apuntes que estaba junto a él en el banquillo escribió un par de cosas antes de voltearse de nuevo―. **Estoy seguro que usted sabe de música, ningún artista de la envergadura de su madre aceptaría un manager sin conocimiento de este mundo.**

― **¿Conoce a mi madre?** ―le preguntó extrañada y de inmediato se sintió tonta, aunque las pocas veces que habían hablado ella nunca mencionó a su madre, pero por supuesto que él conocía a Irene Belserion, no solo era famosa a nivel mundial sino que también habían interpretado juntos en varios teatros y conservatorios.

― **Hace unos años dimos un concierto en conjunto, aunque, en ese entonces usted no era su manager** ―Erza asintió, en ese tiempo ella apenas cursaba la carrera de administración que necesitaba para lograr trabajar para su madre―. **Y además, ustedes son muy parecidas, si me permite decírselo.**

Erza asintió divertida.

 _Esa era una verdad absoluta._

― **Eso es imposible de negar, señor Fernandes.**

― **Jellal** ―le corrigió él con una sonrisa algo apenada―, **señor Fernandes es mi padre… preferiría que…** ―se detuvo buscando una manera de explicar el que prefiriese que ella le llamase por su nombre sin sonar a intento de coqueteo―, **bueno…**

― **Entiendo** ―Erza sonrió―, _**Jellal**_ **…**

… _Él no pudo evitar devolverle la sonrisa y sumergirse de nuevo en la música…_

 _ **.**_

 **[ J & E ]**

 _ **.**_

Cuando ella llegó a la sala de prácticas él marcaba un compás nuevo.

― **Parece que terminará pronto esa composición** ―él asintió concentrado y ella esperó paciente a que acabase, de todas maneras se suponía que ella iba ahí para escucharlo tocar el piano y no para charlar por un par de minutos como en los últimos nueve días.

 _No que no disfrutase de esa parte._

― **Ayer me pareció que me quería preguntar algo** ―la sorprendió él al finalizar la música y tomar la libreta de apuntes―, **¿o estoy imaginando cosas?** ―se volteó sonriendo y con aire cómplice continuó―. **No me extrañaría, mi imaginación y creatividad ha estado por los cielos estos últimos días.**

Erza se regañó a si misma por perderse en su sonrisa pícara.

― **N-no** ―fingió ver hacia un par de cuadros de compositores de la época victoriana antes de volver a verlo a él, tal vez si lo imaginaba con calzas y peluca blanca le dejaría de parecer tan atractivo.

 _Tal vez…_

Pues no.

 _Lo único que ganó con eso fue imaginar su alto y atlético cuerpo en una ajustada prenda de tela._

Sus mejillas se calentaron.

― **Entonces** ―Jellal la miró sin entender que le pasaba―, **¿qué me quería preguntar?**

― **¡Oh!** ―Erza respiró hondo y decidió ponerse su armadura de negociadora, la que usaba para conseguir los mejores contratos para su madre―. **Yo, quería pedirle una entrevista** ―se cruzó de brazos bajo el pecho y Jellal enarcó una ceja sorprendido―. **Estoy dispuesta a pagar el precio de una revista profesional, aunque debo advertirle que esto lo hago para una revista independiente y tal vez no tenga un gran alcance de audiencia.**

― **¿Una entrevista?**

― **Sí, yo… escribo artículos sobre músicos de la época de oro en mi tiempo libre, quería iniciar una nueva columna sobre músicos consagrados actuales, por eso…**

― **¿Iniciar una nueva columna? ¿Yo sería el primero?**

― **S-sí…** ―las mejillas de ella se sonrojaron más y él tuvo que morderse su propia mejilla para no suspirar por eso―, **he seguido su carrera por años, él que lo encontrase aquí fue un golpe de suerte para mí…** ―esa mentira hubiese sido obvia para su madre, Erza sabía muy bien que él estaría ahí y por ello fue que insistió tanto a su madre sobre participar en el proyecto a pesar de estar en media gira― **p-or eso fue que estuve escuchando sus prácticas, no encontraba el momento adecuado para pedírselo…** ―Erza no sabía que le abochornada más, si su confesión o el hecho de que Jellal la hubiese ignorado para voltearse a escribir algo en su libreta.

 _«Bueno, lo intenté»_ Suspiró resignada y se dio media vuelta para salir por el corredor de la terraza.

― **Señorita Belserion** ―la voz que no esperaba la detuvo antes de cruzar el umbral de la moldura de cristal que enmarcaba la salida―, **¿esta noche está bien?** ―Erza parpadeó confundida al voltearse y verlo caminando hacia ella.

― **¿Es-esta noche?**

― **Sí, bueno, en el día no tengo tiempo libre. Mi manager es una esclavista cuando se trata de mis horas de práctica y demás compromisos** ―él soltó un bufido y Erza no pudo evitar encontrarlo divertido, entendía la situación como manager y como persona―, **así que mi tiempo libre es mayoritariamente nocturno. Por eso…**

― **¿A la hora de la cena?** ―propuso ella al verlo dudar, de verdad no quería perder esa oportunidad, desde niña lo admiraba, ese niño prodigio había sido parte de la razón de que ella terminase sumergiéndose tanto en el mundo de la música. Y ahora tenía a ese niño ―ahora un hombre―, así de cerca.

 _Tan cerca que podía ver las pequeñas vetas verdes en sus ojos color miel._

― **Me parece una gran hora** ―Jellal intentó no perderse en esos ojos chocolates, pero no pudo evitarlo, o más bien, desistió de la batalla por evitarlo― **Aquí tiene** ―le extendió un papel sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos, aunque el hechizo se rompió cuando ella descendió su mirada para ver la hoja―. **Así será más fácil estar comunicados por si ocurre algo**. **Nos vemos en la noche…** ―depositándole el papel en la mano y un rápido e inesperado suave beso en la mejilla, Jellal se despidió con una sonrisa.

… _Debía apurarse, la inspiración había vuelto a llegar…_

 **.**

 **[ J & E ]**

 **.**

Cuando lo llamó gracias al número que le escribió en el papel, nunca esperó esa petición.

 _Pero lo encontraba perfecto._

En lugar de escoger el comedor del conservatorio o uno de los restaurantes caros que abundaban en las cercanías, Jellal la había invitado a comer al parque, y por eso allí estaban, sentados en una banca detrás del pequeño local de crepas caseras en el que compraron su cena.

 _Y para Erza tener dulce en la mano y a alguien que admiraba al lado era más que perfecto._

― **Entonces…** ―Erza encendió su grabadora apenas terminó devorar su crepa de fresas y crema, a Jellal le había divertido verla tan emocionada por eso―, **¿desde qué edad iniciaste a tocar?**

Jellal soltó un suspiró.

Desde que la vio llegar con su usual traje de trabajo, de pantalón y camisa de seda, supo que para ella eso era solo eso.

Una entrevista.

… _Y decidió abstenerse a solo responder sus preguntas…_

 **.**

 **[ J & E ]**

 **.**

Su segunda noche de entrevistas había sido en el mismo lugar.

A Jellal le sorprendió que ella llegase a su práctica a pedirle de nuevo lo mismo, pensó que las preguntas del día anterior habían sido suficientes, pero se alegraba enormemente de que no fuese así.

 _Aunque ella de nuevo apareciese de traje._

― **Así que luego de terminar** _ **Altair**_ **pasaste por una sequía creativa** ―repitió lo dicho por él, Jellal asintió―. **Sin embargo está seguro de que en estas dos semanas que lleva en el conservatorio esa inspiración ha vuelto, ¿Cierto?**

― **Así es.**

― **¿Y cuál sería la temática a seguir para las nuevas composiciones? Claro, si puede revelarlo.**

― **¿Perdón?** ―preguntó moviendo la cabeza de lado a lado y se acomodó mejor en la banca, estaba a una distancia prudente de ella pero no podía evitar quedar embobado por su fragancia a fresa.

Erza le miró extrañada pero le volvió a formular la pregunta.

― **Pregunté de que si puede revelarme la temática a seguir en sus nuevas composiciones, es decir** ―agregó―, **si tiene una línea a seguir.**

― **Oh, claro** ―Asintió más despejado―. **Quiero darle continuidad a mi primer disco.**

― **¿A Tower of Heaven?** ―Le miró extrañada― **¿La melodía que ha estado componiendo la incluirá ahí?**

― **¿Por qué la extrañeza?** ―sonrió de medio lado y Erza perdió la pregunta― **¿Señorita Belserion?**

― **Erza** ―respondió en lugar de la pregunta y se apenó hasta balbucear―, **y-ya qu-que usted me pidió que…**

― **Entiendo** ―Jellal soltó una carcajada amable al responder de la misma manera en que ella lo había hecho una vez cuando se trató del nombre de él―, **Erza…**

 _Ella rió con él._

Y su móvil sonó.

 _...Sus deberes como manager terminaron abruptamente la entrevista…_

 **.**

 **[ J & E ]**

 **.**

La grabadora llevaba encendida veinte minutos, pero no habían hablado nada.

Acostados en una sábana y mirando las constelaciones que las escasas luces del parque permitían ver con más claridad que en la ciudad, ambos jóvenes se habían quedado contemplando el manto de estrellas.

La idea de la manta había sido de Jellal, él la había traído.

La idea de acostarse había sido de ella después de comer cinco crepas.

 _Necesitaba acostarse después del festín._

― **Aún no entiendo…** ―comenzó ella de pronto sin apartar la vista del cielo nocturno.

― **¿Qué no entiende?** ―A diferencia de ella, quien seguía acostada de espaldas atenta al cielo nocturno, Jellal cambió y se colocó de costado. Amaba ver las estrellas, era una de sus pasiones más grandes en la vida junto con la música, pero en ese momento el perfil de Erza cerca de él era más tentador de observar, especialmente ese día en que ella llevaba su cabello en una trenza y no en un moño.

― **La pieza que está componiendo no calza con su primer disco, ese disco era más sombrío, esta melodía no lo es…**

― **¿Piensa que el disco que compuse desde niño hasta la adolescencia era sombrío?** ―negó con falsa indignación.

― **Lo era** ―afirmó ella con algo de diversión en la voz ante su falsa indignación―, **aunque había mucho esperanza entrelazada entre los graves que creaban esos sentimientos de angustia y de injusticia** ―Jellal frunció el ceño al escucharla―, **era casi como gritos aullando hacia al mar, desesperación, clamor, y un pequeño hilo de esperanza, una pequeña luz que se filtraba en medio de las llaves cambiantes de las estrofas… aunque esa esperanza llega a su cúspide en la última pieza, en…**

―"… _ **Scarlet Sky cambia el clamor por un júbilo que despierta tras la parte más oscura antes del amanecer lleno de luz e incandescencia…"**_ ―interrumpió él citando de memoria y Erza le miró asombrada, ni siquiera se abochornó de tener su rostro tan cerca del de Jellal al haberse volteado de costado.

― **¿Cómo sabía qu-?**

― **Es mi crítica favorita de ese disco, nunca lo habían descrito tan bien antes…** ―Jellal observó el rostro de ella de manera atenta, estaba a medio brazo de la peli-escarlata y aprovechó la oportunidad de verla de tan cerca―, **esa persona entendió a la perfección lo que quería escribir… al igual que en mis otras composiciones** ―ella iba a hablar pero nada salió de sus labios―. **Erza… ¿para qué revista escribe?**

― **Yo… ¿ha-has leído Heart Kreuz?** ―apenada por las palabras de él le miró con timidez.

Jellal rió y volvió a ver al cielo.

― **¿Cómo no me di cuenta antes…?** ―negó con la cabeza―. **Debió ser obvio que eras tú…**

― **¿Y-yo? ¿De qué hablas?**

― **¿Tu seudónimo de escritora es** _ **Scarlet**_ **, cierto?**

Erza asintió y él volvió a reír.

… _La vida a veces era increíblemente ridícula…_

 _ **.**_

 **[ J & E ]**

 _ **.**_

Las presentaciones habían terminado y solo quedaban las luces.

 _El festival del cerezo había sido un éxito._

La última entrevista había acabado con todas las preguntas y la cercanía del festival de cerezo había hecho que Erza estuviese más ocupada con su trabajo como manager y que Jellal estuviese siendo vigilado por Ultear para que no se escapase de las horas de práctica.

 _Llevaban varios días sin verse._

Erza aún no entendía porque Jellal se había reído al conocer su seudónimo, y de cierta manera eso le mortificada, y aunque la pregunta del _¿por qué?_ se mantuvo todo el rato en la punta de su lengua, nunca se atrevió a hacerlo.

― **¿Erza?** ―la voz que la llamó fue identificada por su oído con facilidad―. **Tiempo sin verte…** ―continuó de manera divertida y ella no pudo evitar voltearse a verlo con una sonrisa impregnada en su rostro.

 _No tenía que preguntarle para saber que estaba ahí parar mirar las estrellas._

― **Estos días fueron una locura** ―ella suspiró exageradamente y Jellal rió―. **¿Estás escapándote de Ultear?**

― **No, la noche es mi tiempo libre** ―le cerró un ojo cómplice y sonrió al verla sonrojarse, esa noche estaba más hermosa de lo usual, con su vestido negro de mangas largas y su cabello semi-recogido acariciando uno de sus hombros desnudos―. **En realidad…** ―se desacomodó el cabello―, **esperaba poder verte…**

 _Sabía que su cara estaba roja, pero no le importó._

― **Oh, entiendo…** ―Erza asintió mientras buscaba algo en su bolso―, **no te he dado la paga por la entrevista.**

― **¿La paga?** ―Jellal negó divertido―. **No la necesito, Erza.**

― **Pero se supone que te iba a pagar.**

― **No es necesario, de verdad.**

― **Pero…**

― **¿Qué tal si la donas a una causa benéfica?** ―sugirió él para evitar seguir con el debate―. **Estoy seguro que conoces alguna fundación que lo necesite** ―Erza suspiró y asintió.

― **Me aseguraré de hacerlo.**

― **Confió en ti** ―asintió Jellal y Erza se sonrojó ante el tuteo.

― **Pe-pero aún así… no es justo que no recibas algo a cambio, si hay algo en lo que quieras que te ayude o algo, puedes contar conmigo.**

― **¿De verdad?** ―La sonrisa de Jellal fue tan traviesa como encantadora cuando ella afirmó de nuevo― **Vaya, vaya… ¿Cómo rechazar algo como eso?** ―Erza no supo que contestar y el músico continuó―. **Entonces… cena conmigo…**

― **¿¡E-eh?** ―sus pestañas abanicaron varias veces el calor de sus mejillas debido a la sorpresa de la petición.

― **No me gusta comer solo, y…** ―dejó de observarla antes de continuar―, **me gusta hablar contigo… pero** ―la volvió a ver apenado― **no te sientas obligada, de verdad, si no quieres…**

― **¿Hoy?** ―le interrumpió ella igual de nerviosa, con ojos tan brillantes y emocionados que Jellal tuvo el valor para contestar.

 _Pero primero inhaló hondo._

― **Estaba pensando más en… todas las veces que puedas,** _ **Scarlet**_ **…**

Erza se sorprendió al inició pero no tardó mucho en aceptar.

… _Esa fue la primera cita de varias…_

 **.**

 **[ J & E ]**

 **.**

Ella hizo un puchero cuando lo vio reírse sin control.

― **¡Hey!** ―la mujer indignada estiró su mano y jaló uno de los mechones azulados del hombre―. **¡No te rías!** ―al verlo continuar carcajeándose se sentó en la manta en que de nuevo estaban acostados viendo las estrellas en el parque después de cenar.

 _Solo que esta vez estaban mucho más juntos._

― **L-lo sient-siento…** ―Jellal intentó dejar de carcajearse pero no pudo.

― **No parece que lo sientas mucho, Jellal…** ―reclamó abrazándose las rodillas enfundadas en mezclilla e inflando las mejillas.

― **Es que…** ―respiró hondo en nuevo en un intento por calmarse―, **no puedo creer que tú hayas terminado una noche en la cárcel por culpa de un pastel…** ―rompió a reír al verla hacer un puchero ofendido.

― **¡No fue por culpa del pastel!** ―lo miró con el entrecejo marcado― **¡Fue por disturbios en propiedad privada!¡Y no fue mi culpa!**

― **Golpeaste a dos de tus amigos por botar tu pastel de cumpleaños y eso causó lo demás** ―Jellal levantó una ceja aún acostado en la sabana―. **Definitivamente fue culpa del pastel…**

― **Bueno…** ―Erza soltó el aire que tenía retenido en sus mejillas―, **tal vez un poco…** ―le miró con ojos entrecerrados― **¿Acaso tu historia del tatuaje no es más boba?**

― **Sí, sí…** ―Jellal puso los ojos en blanco y sintió su cara arder―, **las apuestas son tontas… más cuando apuestas tatuarte la cara estando borracho…**

Esta vez fue el turno de Erza para reír.

Jellal la observó con deleite.

 _Fue como escuchar una melodía nueva._

― **Ven…** ―dijo de pronto Jellal y extendió su mano, Erza la aceptó, dejándose llevar por el pequeño jalón que él le dio para que volviese a acostarse a su lado―. **Me gusta que te gusten tanto los dulces, Scarlet…** ―susurró cuando la cabeza de ella tocó de nuevo la sabana, volteándose de lado, logrando que sus rostros quedasen a centímetros uno del otro.

― **A mí me gusta tu tatuaje…** ―continuó ella sin ninguna intención de alejarse.

― **¿Qué más te gusta?** ―preguntó con una sonrisa ladeada que hizo que Erza perdiese un par de latidos en su corazón― **A mí me gusta verte reír…**

― **M-me gusta… que me llames** _ **Scarlet**_ ―se mordió un labio nerviosa y Jellal elevó su mano para, con su dedo pulgar, liberar al labio de su prisión.

― **¿Por qué?** ―Preguntó, sus ojos fijos en el labio que su pulgar acariciaba con lentitud desquiciante.

― **Porque me llamaste así ese día…** ―confesó sin poder evitarlo.

― **Nombré esa obertura así por ti…** ―murmuró contra sus labios, cuando de niño esa pequeña niña se había cruzado en su camino había descubierto una nueva manera de tocar música, no la manera aburrida y estructurada que su profesor Brain le había enseñado, no, no era solo imitar lo establecido a papel carbón.

 _Había sido muy distinto._

 _Había creado y tocado para calmar lágrimas._

 _Había interpretado para crear emociones._

Si ese día Erza no hubiese estado ahí llorando en el pasillo cuando él trataba de escaparse de su profesor, Jellal estaba seguro que él jamás hubiese ido a presentarse, y por tanto no hubiese conocido a Ur, su siguiente profesora de música ―tan diferente a Brain― y la posibilidad más grande era que él hubiese abandonado la música porque antes de encontrarse con ella y tocar para ella, él, a sus once años había empezado a odiar lo que hacía.

 _Casi pierde lo que ahora amaba._

Y Erza, con su tímida sonrisa y un dulce de fresas en la mano para agradecerle por ayudarla a calmarse, había cautivado a Jellal de niño y le había dado una nueva motivación para seguir en la música.

 _Por la vivacidad y luz que se desprendía de ella._

― **¿Por mí?** ―preguntó ella y los ojos miel de él brillaron al afirmar, la piel de Erza se erizó al sentir la mano de Jellal enredarse en su cabellera suelta a su espalda y apegarla más a él.

― **Por ti…** ―susurró él y entonces Jellal cerró la distancia entre sus labios.

… _El beso supo a fresa, como aquel dulce…_

 _._

 **[ J & E ]**

 _._

Las cortinas estaban completamente abiertas pero la habitación estaba mayormente oscura.

Las manos de Erza descendieron por su espalda y Jellal ahogó un gruñido en sus labios mientras él descendía su mano por su cuerpo desnudo. Esa noche había sido la última de las presentaciones en Magnolia, lo que se suponía supondría un fin a sus cenas casi diarias luego de más de tres meses de haber empezado con ellas, ninguno dudó un segundo en seguir al otro en el plan _jamás_ trazado.

Solo les quedaban tres días juntos.

 _Él la invitó a bailar a la terraza vacía luego de la cena de gala._

 _Ella le besó como si no hubiese un mañana._

 _Jellal entrelazó sus dedos con ella._

 _Erza se dejó guiar hasta su habitación._

Sus zapatos se perdieron al cruzar la puerta, su vestido de gala y la mayor parte del caro traje formal de Jellal quedaron cerca del piano de cola y el resto de su ropa quedó en el suelo alfombrado junto a la cama.

 _Nada de eso era necesario._

No cuando las manos de ambos solo deseaban tocar y acariciar más piel, no cuando los labios de Jellal se sentían tan calientes al descender hacia su cuello y a sus pechos atormentados con el placer de su ávida lengua, no cuando las manos de ella lo apegaban más a él aún utilizando sus uñas para hacerle notar lo mucho que lo deseaba.

 _Ambos lo deseaban._

Como si fuese una melodía que estuviese componiendo, los dedos de Jellal hicieron brotar sonidos dulces de los labios de Erza cuando comprobaron la humedad de su deseo, la calidez de su recepción húmeda lo hizo sonreír contra su mejilla para luego continuar con la composición, sus dígitos fueron tan hábiles como lo eran sobre las teclas, la respiración de ella perdió el ritmo pero sus gemidos componían ese desfase musical con su belleza acústica. Jellal besó sus labios de nuevo y Erza separó sus muslos para él cuando él se lo pidió con la habilidad de su tacto, allí en medio de sus piernas Jellal se sintió en el mismo paraíso, en especial cuando se adentró en ella y Erza se arqueó para él con un sonido aún más perfecto.

 _Más notas._

 _Más placer._

Los gruñidos de Jellal llenaron el oído de Erza cuando ella enredó sus piernas en su cintura para profundizar el punto de placer, y él no pudo más que acelerar el ritmo de su ejecución para estar a la par con su compañera de interpretación, su estrechez trajo tensión a su mandíbula y por ello aposentó su peso en sus bíceps antes de llevar una mano a una de esas largas piernas que lo envolvían para subirla más y entrar con más fervor en ella.

― _ **Scarlet**_ **…** ―susurró el nombre de su musa y Erza sintió el temblor del clímax desde su vientre, un nudo de éxtasis que se desenvolvió enviando electricidad inusitada por su columna hasta el punto de dejar su mente en blanco mientras sentía como Jellal se liberaba en ella y susurraba la más magnifica composición de palabras en su oído.

Ni siquiera se dieron cuenta en que momento sus cuerpos exhaustos de placer se rindieron al sueño.

… _Ni siquiera notaron como sus cuerpos permanecían unidos…_

 **.**

 **[ J & E ]**

 **.**

Las cortinas abiertas dejaban traspasar los rayos perezosos del sol.

Jellal observaba a la hermosa mujer parpadear y removerse para salir de su estado onírico, su piel, su hermoso rostro y su radiante cabello escarlata contrastaban tan perfectos ante el verde de sus sabanas de seda que era casi como observar la más bella composición del arte de la pintura que jamás hubiese visto.

 _Y deseaba seguir viéndola._

Su último día juntos era ese, él debía partir al continente de Stella por un contrato y ella a Álvarez a causa de la gira de su madre, ninguno de los dos habían hablado sobre el asunto porque ambos sabían que nada podían a hacer, así que por tanto decidieron pasar lo máximo de tiempo posible en compañía y cercanía del otro.

 _Durmiendo juntos y también despertando juntos._

Los ojos de Erza se abrieron y por fin lo enfocaron, sentado en el banquillo del piano con solo la bata de dormir mal cerrada y su cabello despeinado, ella sonrió ante la atractiva imagen y se sentó en la cama abrazando las suaves sabanas contra su cálido cuerpo desnudo, Jellal le devolvió la sonrisa y sus dedos se movieron sobre el piano.

 _Erza supo que era hora de solo escucharlo._

Las teclas obedecieron sus dedos y martillearon las cuerdas debidas en el orden indicado, los agudos se quejaron con voz dulce y los graves protestaron con algo de dureza, pero la música que se creaba con su interacción hizo a Erza sonreír y sonrojarse al ver como Jellal no apartaba la mirada de ella. También lloró cuando los agudos chillaron adoloridos por su destino, pero de nuevo la sonrisa llegó a su rostro cuando la tesitura casi acarició su oído llegando a los acordes finales en una mezcla sólida de ritmo y melodía que entró por su oído y encontró un pedestal en su corazón.

 _Un deseo._

 _Una plegaria._

 _Un sueño cumplido._

Eso parecía contar la nueva creación de Jellal.

 _La lucha de dos amantes que deseaban poder caminar por un mismo camino._

― **Por fin la terminé** ―Erza parpadeó rápidamente y se asustó al sentir como él limpiaba sus lágrimas, no se había dado cuenta que la música había terminado, ni mucho menos que Jellal había vuelta a la cama y estaba tan cerca de ella― **¿Te gustó, Scarlet…?** ―su voz gentil transmitía su nerviosismo por la pregunta y eso la hizo sonreír y asentir.

― **Es… hermosa…** ―sin poder evitarlo su mano se posó sobre la mano de él que acariciaba su mejilla.

― **Es tuya…** ―Jellal se inclinó hacia ella, besó su cabello y la envolvió en sus brazos.

― **¿Mía?** ―Erza se separó un poco de él, sus ojos color chocolate interrogantes.

― **La compuse para ti…** ―confesó ruborizado, juntando su frente con la de Erza―, **cuando te vi, de nuevo… después de tantos años… yo…** ―cerró los ojos frustrado por no poder decir lo que quería―. **Erza, no quiero separarme de ti…**

― **Entiendo…** ―Erza elevó su mano y acarició el tatuaje en su rostro―. **Me pasa lo mismo…**

Jellal suspiró y con un ágil movimiento la tomó de la cintura y la apegó a él cuando se acomodó de nuevo en la cama bajo las sabanas y contra el suave cuerpo de ella.

― **Mis presentaciones durarán dos meses…**

― **La gira de mi madre apenas va por la mitad** ―Erza metió una de sus manos entre las solapas mal cerradas de la blanca bata de dormir de Jellal y se abrazó más a su cuerpo―, **le queda más de medio año.**

― **¿Crees que ella y Ultear nos dejen intercambiar de manager?** ―susurró divertido contra su cabello y Erza rió.

― **¿Quieres intentar preguntarles?**

― **Quiero seguir vivo** ―respondió fingiendo temor.

― **Yo también quiero que así sea…** ―Erza se separó un poco para poder elevarse y besar su mandíbula― **Ya encontraremos la forma…**

Jellal la miró con ojos llenos de ternura y la besó con una lentitud desquiciante.

― **La encontraremos…** ―sus demás susurros acariciaron el oído de Erza y derritieron su corazón mientras el amanecer se volvía escarlata e iluminaba por completo la habitación en donde ellos volvían a amarse.

Encontrarían la manera.

… _Así como los dos amantes en la nueva composición finalizada…_

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Gracias por la amabilidad de leer y dejar review**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Información de la Petitoria** **:**

 **Solicitante:** MinSul6011

 **Solicitud:** Un fic en donde Jellal sea un pianista y que Erza se sienta atraída a él al verlo tocar.

* * *

 **Rincón De La Escritora En Proceso** **:**

¿Han visto cuántos niños genios musicales salen en noticias y luego no se sabe nada de ellos? O: Eso se debe a que los hacen máquinas de ejecución perfecta y matan su creatividad, al final no resaltan al ser incapaces de crear por sí mismos. Eso es muy triste. :c

En otras instancias. ASDFGHSDFG. Amo la música y amo los fics de música así que esta petición me inspiró para sacarme el bajoneo que tengo. xD Espero les haya gustada. NwN Gracias MinSul por la petición.

* * *

 **Agradecimientos** :

Adorables reviewistas con cuenta os respondo con PM:

 **MinSul6011**

 **Bluewater14**

 **Banana Parafilia Sama**

 **Lady-Werempire**

 **Ponyminiu**

 **Sonye San**

 **Kzygbae**

Adorables reviewistas sin cuenta os respondo por acá:

 **Lia** : Muchas gracias por las felicitaciones. *w* Me alegra que te guste el fic y que estés de acuerdo con las reglas. :D Me gusta ser clara y directa en cuanto a estas cosas. En cuanto al fic que me pediste… ¿Era el de la falsa prometida? xD Si es ese claro que acepto la petición, aunque deberé adaptarla al AU y si es otra te ruego me lo recuerdes porque seguro me he confundido. QwQ Gracias inmensas por leer. Saludos. NwN

 **Restia-Chan** : ¡Hola! Gracias por leer. NwN Propuesta aceptada y espero te llegue a gustar cuando lo publique. Saludos.

 **Zero** : Los mejores amigos a amantes es uno de los clichés más adorables. xDD Me alegra que te gustase. Gracias mil por animarte a dejar review, la verdad animan mucho porque así una no siente que escribe para el viento. xD Lo aprecio mucho de verdad. Muchísimas gracias. Saludos. NwN/

 **Zoe** : ¡Sííí! El cliché de mejores amigos queda perfecto en ellos porque el canon lo permite *w* ¡Jajajja! Me alegra que te rieses con la parte de las maletas, es que sin duda Erza es una exagerada en ese aspecto. xD ASDFGHASDFG El amor siempre desata el kyaaa interior. Me siento orgullosa de eso. Tu pedido ha sido aceptado, aunque ocurrirán pequeñas modificaciones sobre ella. Espero te guste cuando se publique. Un saludo y miles de gracias. NwN/

 **Melany** : Espero que tus estudios vayan excelentes. NwN Es que ellos dos están hechos el uno para el otro, vos, tú, yo ellos y todos sabemos eso. 7w7)r Abrazar al dormir es genial, aunque sea la almohada. xD Me alegra que te gustase el fic. Tu petición ha sido aceptada, aunque el lemon no te lo aseguro porque eso depende mucho de lo que termine escribiendo. xD Trataré de cumplirlo si es posible. Muchas gracias por leer. Saludos. NwN/

 **Guest** : ¡Hola! Me alegra que te guste la idea de fics a pedidos. NwN Sobre tu petición, no crea que pueda hacerla en el mundo de "Stone Age" pero si podría adecuarla a un AU. Irene suegra sobreprotectora es altamente una genial idea para escribir porque sin duda la veo así. xD Así que si no te importa puedo aceptarla. SI te parece te pido que me lo digas para apuntarla en la lista definitiva. Un beso y gracias por leer. NwN/

 **Neylare** : ¡Hola, preciosa! :D Y no, no era culpa de PC D: Lamento no poder habértelo dicho antes, es culpa de Fanfiction, a veces no cuenta reviews o no los muestra, eso sucedió esa vez, por eso no se podían ver por nadie, ni por mí. xD Ojalá todas pudiesen encontrar un Jellal hermoso en sus vidas. *w* Sería genial. xDDD ¡Sííí! Yo también abrazo al dormir. xD ASDFGHJASDFG Gracias por las lindas palabras, me emociona que les gusten y puedan imaginarlas al leerlas. QwQ Un besazo y muchas gracias.

 **Jerza100** : ¡Hola, preciosa! Gracias por leer. NwN En cuanto a tu petición de "Irene sobreviviendo a la pelea en el manga" me es imposible ya que no trabajaré pedidos en universo original. :c Lamento tener que declinarla. En cuanto a leer tu historia no puedo asegurártelo pues tengo una lista de lectura increíblemente larga. Dx En todo caso espero que muchas personas si puedan leerla y disfruten de tus escritos, intentaré pasarme por ella pero no será pronto. U,U Gracias por leer. Saludos. NwN/

 **Guest** : Sí, a todos nos deberían llevar de compras a Fairy & Gabanna. xD Me alegra que se notase que la amistad de ellos era muy muy cercana. :D Sobre tu petición, sí, totalmente aceptada, xD. Será divertida de escribir. Gracias mil por leer. Saludos. NwN/

 **Nayeli Espinal** : Claro, ya se a cuál art te refieres. Espero te guste cuando lo publique. Un besazo y gracias por leer. Besos. NwN/

 **Gpe77** : ASDFGHASDFGH Me alegra que lo amases. *w* Y espero que te guste este nuevo. Un besazo y gracias por el apoyo. NwN

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **¡Siguiente petición luego de 15 reviews!**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Gracias por leer.**

 **Adieu.**

 **NwN/**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**


	3. Duelo

**.**

* * *

 **.**

Entre el hospital, la tos y las mascarillas he escrito esto. **xD**

Este tema/petición es el conjunto de varios que me han pedido. Ya que eran similares los he unido en uno solo. **NwN**

Por cierto, algunos saben que tengo una manía casi obsesiva de ligar One Shots, pues bien, lo hice otra vez. **7w7)r** I don´t even sorry… En este caso, esta historia se liga con el cap anterior. Exacto. La del Jellal pianista, solo que en este caso la música queda un poco de lado para concentrarnos en otras cosas. **xD**

Espero lo disfruten.

¿Vieron a mis bebés juntos? **QwQ** Ay, my Jellal… ama tu vida, atesórala porque para Erza vales tanto que casi se me muere cuando te veía sufrir. Especialmente ahora que Acnologia está volviendo **;A;)9**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Petición de:

 **Guest 1**

 **Guest 2**

 **Jerza 100**

 **Mia**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Disclaimer I** **:** Fairy Tail ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Yo solo los uso para escribir WAFF & FLUFF.

 **Disclaimer II** : Aunque uso las ideas que me dejan en los reviews. La historia en su creación y ejecución es netamente de mi autoría.

* * *

 **Referencias De Lectura** :

 **Diálogo.**

 _«Pensamientos»_

Narración.

* * *

 **Apostilla** **:**

 **Género** : Romance / Humor / Familiar

 **Rated** : T.

.

* * *

.

 **[°° Request 03 °°]**

.

 **° Duelo °**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Abrió la puerta de su habitación y de inmediato sonrió.

 _No esperaba la sorpresa pero lo agradecía._

Sin perder tiempo, Jellal Fernandes cerró la puerta luego de entrar a la habitación y sin mayor ceremonia se quitó los zapatos camino a la cama en donde se metió bajo las sábanas al llegar, abrazando a la mujer que dormía pacíficamente dándole la espalda a él.

 _Casi que suspiró de alivio._

Para nadie era un secreto lo que él sentía por ella, o el que Erza le correspondía de la misma manera, en realidad lo que de verdad extrañaba a todos era el por qué pasaban tanto tiempo lejos uno del otro si ya llevaban casi dos años como pareja.

 _Él también se preguntaba lo mismo._

Hacía poco más de dos meses que no se veían ―y se suponía que no se verían hasta dentro de una semana―, y era algo difícil con lo que lidiar porque él no podía querer algo más en la vida que fuese estar con ella, pero estaba consciente de que su carrera estaba en su mejor época y no podía simplemente detener todo, y no solo porque de verdad estaba disfrutando de la música como hacía mucho tiempo no la disfrutaba, sino porque también la mujer que tenía entre sus brazos jamás le permitiría dejar lo que amaba por ella.

 _Así como él tampoco permitiría que ella hiciese algo así por él._

― **¡Sorpresa~!** ―un murmullo divertido lo hizo sonreír con más amplitud mientras Erza se volteaba entre sus brazos para observarlo con ojos adormilados―. **O eso se supone que habría…** ―ahogó un bostezo en el pecho de Jellal― **sido si no me hubiese quedado dormida…**

― **Bueno…** ―Jellal le dio un beso en la frente―, **sí fue una sorpresa, solo que te perdiste mi cara** ―Erza rió y se acurrucó junto a él―. **¿No dormiste en el vuelo?**

― **No. Estuve agendando las entrevistas de mi madre para el siguiente mes y revisando los contratos de un par de ofertas que le llegaron.**

― **Eso pudiste haberlo hecho al llegar aquí.**

― **No quería tener pendientes al llegar** ―subió su rostro a él y sonrió―, **así podía pasar más tiempo contigo…**

Jellal se inclinó a besarla.

 _Solo ella podía hacerlo sentir tan especial con un par de palabras._

― **No debí quedarme tanto tiempo ensayando** ―susurró contra sus labios.

― **No sabías que yo estaba aquí.**

― **Me lo hubieses dicho y habría ido a por ti al aeropuerto.**

― **Ultear te habría esclavizado los días siguientes si te escapabas del ensayo antes de la presentación** ―Jellal rió.

― **Y yo me habría escapado de sus garras** ―rebatió él con una sonrisita rebelde para luego volver a su rostro gentil―. **Me alegra que hayas podido venir antes.**

― **Mamá decidió no dar el seminario de canto en la Universidad Spriggan, así que está libre hasta la próxima semana, bueno, dependiendo si decide aceptar una de las ofertas que le llegaron.**

― **Asumo que es la presentación de beneficencia en la Casa Azul de Magnolia del próximo mes. ¿No?**

― **Así es ―** le miró curiosa―. **¿También te invitaron?**

― **Hisui nos invitó y nos mostró la lista de convocados esta mañana cuando nos vio desayunando antes del ensayo, le dije a Ultear que aceptara ya que sería en esta misma ciudad y así tu y yo podríamos estar más de dos meses juntos.**

― **Entonces tendré que insistirle a mamá** ―sonrió entusiasmada―, **hace tiempo no pasamos tantos días consecutivos juntos** ―lo abrazó con fuerza y Jellal lo disfrutó a pesar de la protesta de sus costillas.

 _No lo parecía, pero Erza tenía una fuerza abrumadora._

― **Yo también espero que acepte** ―su peli-escarlata subió una ceja ante el tono nervioso de Jellal―, **quiero tener una charla con ella…**

― **¿Una charla?**

― **Sí, pero una diferente a las usuales en las que yo hablo y ella finge que no existo o me asesina con la mirada.**

Erza rió.

― **Lamento que mi mamá sea así contigo…** ―se disculpó con sinceridad.

― **Está bien** ―Jellal volvió a besarla en la frente mientras una nueva sonrisa afloraba en su rostro―, **yo haría lo mismo estando en su lugar**. **Si mi madre estuviese viva habría sido así contigo.**

― **Mentiroso** ―Erza le pellizcó―. **Tu madre siempre me la describen como una dulzura.**

Él sonrió dándole la razón.

― **Claro que lo era** ―la abrazó más fuerte―. **Ella te habría adorado, mi padre también, pero él era demasiado seco, de seguro nada más hubiese mostrado admiración por tus títulos y carrera.**

― **Él te quería, Jellal** ―Erza le besó la mandíbula, sabía muy bien de la difícil relación de su padre y Jellal.

― **Eso creo ahora** ―el azulado sonrió―. **En cuanto a tu madre** ―cambió de tema―, **el problema conmigo es que no te merezco.**

― **Deja de decir tonterías** ―Erza frunció el ceño―. **Mi mamá no tenía derecho a decirte eso el día que le contamos de lo nuestro.**

― **Pero no se equivoca.**

― **Se equivoca y mucho, ella solo está…** ―Erza dejó los brazos de Jellal y se sentó mientras miraba fijamente el piano a unos metros de la cama―, **proyectando en ti lo que mi padre le hizo…**

― **Lo sé** ―Jellal se sentó y le peinó el cabello, Erza ya le había contado parte de ese horrible e inmerecido pasado―. **Admiro a tu madre y agradezco que sea como es, Scarlet. Ella logró protegerte de un engendro como ese, y gracias a eso te conocí, por eso no tengo problema en la parte de que soy indigno de ti** ―Erza lo miró molesta, el padre de Jellal había hecho de su infancia una incesante lucha por méritos y logros a cambio de un poco de afecto y eso le seguía afectando un poco.

― **Jellal…**

Él rió al escuchar el tono de regaño.

― **Nadie lo será nunca a ojos de tu madre ¿Me equivoco?**

Erza tuvo que aceptar eso.

― **Aunque eres el primero que no se espanta y me deja** ―bromeó ella y Jellal le cerró un ojo.

― **No estoy en una etapa en que quiera huir** ―el azulado habló tan serio que Erza no pudo evitar el brote de una carcajada.

― **¿Y entonces para qué quieres hablar con ella?**

― **Porque quiero que te cases conmigo, y necesito ganarme aunque sea un porcentaje de su aprobación…**

Erza sintió su corazón detenerse.

 _¿De verdad él había dicho eso?_

― **¿Scarlet?** ―la mano de Jellal acarició su rostro y ella se dio cuenta que esa calidez no podía ser la de un sueño―. **¿A-asumí…** ―preguntó más nervioso de lo que lo hubiese visto alguna vez―, **asumí mal en que aceptarías casarte conmigo?**

― **Yo…** ―su mirada se perdió en la miel de él y negó con la cabeza―, **no…**

― **¿No quieres?**

― **¡N-No!** ―frustrada de no poder hablar de forma coherente la mujer de cabello escarlata se lanzó encima del azulado logrando quedar sobre él cuando la espalda de Jellal chocó contra el colchón―. **¡Acepto!**

Jellal rió emocionado y la abrazó.

… _Con ese "Sí" ya no había nada que pudiese temer…_

 _ **.**_

 **[ J & E ]**

 **.**

La semana actual no se comparaba nada a la semana anterior.

La semana anterior había sido un paraíso, luego de su presentación pautada había podido pasar todo el tiempo junto con Erza.

 _Comer con ella._

 _Pasear con ella._

 _Reír con ella._

 _Dormir con ella._

 _Despertar con ella en brazos._

Pero, la semana actual había sido peor de lo que él había imaginado. Las cosas empezaron mal desde el momento en que Irene se reunió con ellos al bajar del avión, como siempre ella le había ignorado y simplemente había saludado y abrazado a su hija y manager, pero en el momento en que Irene posó sus ojos en el anillo de compromiso que Erza tenía en su mano, Jellal había pasado de ser completamente ignorado a ser el receptor de la mirada más envenenada y mortífera existente de parte de la reconocida cantante lírica.

 _Y nada había mejorado desde entonces._

Por supuesto que Irene se había encargado de mantener a su hija ―mánager― muy ocupada.

De pronto la siempre muy autosuficiente Irene había pasado a ser una persona incapaz hasta de hacer sus propias reservas en restaurantes o spas. Jellal instaba a Erza a no pelear con ella, por supuesto, Erza también tenía un temperamento fuerte, pero por el bien del plan de Jellal había aguantado cada uno de los caprichos de su madre, sin embargo estaba a punto de perder la paciencia.

 _Y él no la culpaba porque él también estaba al límite._

Por más que intentaba mantener una conversación con Irene, fracasaba, ya fuese porque ella actuaba como si no existiese, o porque Irene tenía una especie de habilidad mágica para perderse de su vista, sin importar que Erza supiese su horario y planes del día, cuando Jellal llegaba al lugar en que ella debía estar, resultaba que ella estaba en el lado opuesto de la ciudad.

 _Eso sin mencionar las otras maneras de evitarlo._

Desde mandarle un recado diciendo que lo vería en cierto restaurante a determinada hora, resultando que el dichoso restaurante era un bar gay en la noche de solteros, hasta decirle a un guardia de seguridad de un centro comercial que un hombre de cabello azul y rostro tatuado se colaba a espiar en el baño de las mujeres.

Por supuesto lo habían echado a la fuerza y por poco se lo llevan a la comisaria.

 _Irene Belserion era una bruja con recursos._

Pero por suerte para él, Erza estaba de su lado y ella era su consuelo en medio del mar de desesperanza.

― **Tal vez solo deberías dejarlo así** ―Jellal trató de concentrarse en las palabras de Erza, pero ciertamente estaba más concentrado en besar su cuello y en las manos de ella que desabotonaban su camisa y lo liberaban de su pantalón que ahora caía al suelo junto con todo lo demás.

 _Llevaban muchos días sin verse._

― **No…** ―respondió Jellal cuando se separó para besar su mandíbula, sacarle el vestido por la cabeza y soltar el sostén―, **sé que es importante para ti que ella apruebe nuestro matrimonio.**

― **Jellal…** ―gimió su nombre cuando el descendió a besar sus pechos desnudos―, **es posible que ella… Ahm…** ―otro gemido escapó de su boca cuando él posó sus manos en su cintura y la elevó para que ella lo abrazara con sus piernas.

― **Lo sé** ―el azulado se separó un poco de Erza y la miró con resignación mientras la colocaba contra la pared a la par de la puerta, llevaban tantos días sin poder tener tiempo a solas que apenas Erza apareció al abrir la puerta de la habitación no habían actuado más que para besarse―, **sé que ella prefiere clavarse una espada en el pecho y morir desangrada antes que darme su aprobación** ―Erza rió tanto por lo dicho por Jellal como por la manera en que los hábiles dedos de él acariciaron la parte de atrás de una de sus rodillas para elevarla un poco más―, **pero no me voy a rendir tan fácil… Soy un poco terco cuando tengo un objetivo en mente.**

― **Lo sé** ―Erza suspiró y le dio un beso en la mejilla tatuada y Jellal presionó su solido cuerpo contra ella haciendole sentir su deseo y dureza―, **te gusta hacer las cosas del modo** _ **duro**_ **…** ―más roja de lo que estaba carraspeó―, **difícil… del modo difícil…** ―la manera apenada en que intentó aclarar lo dicho solo logró que Jellal escondiese su cabeza en su cuello y rompiese a reír mientras se embriaga de la esencia a fresas de su cabello escarlata.

― **¡Jellal!** ―reclamó con un puchero y aún riéndose volvió a su rostro y la besó con una ternura que no combinó en lo absoluto con la mirada lujuriosa que le dio mientras sus dedos hacían a un lado las bragas de ella.

Erza aguantó la respiración ante la caricia.

― **No soy al único al que le gusta el modo** _ **duro**_ **…** ―susurró contra su oído, adentrándose en ella con una sola embestida profunda y logrando que la piel de Erza se erizase y sus uñas se clavasen en los músculos de su espalda mientras sus labios se abrían para dejar escapar sonidos de éxtasis― **¿Cierto, mi _Scarlet_?**

 **― _No_ …** ―gimió Erza aprisionándolo entre sus piernas, elevándose para crear mayor placer y disfrutando de la fricción entre sus cuerpos.

Jellal sonrió antes de besarla de nuevo.

… _El frío del anillo se sentía bien contra su espalda caliente…_

 **.**

 **[ J & E ]**

 **.**

Si se escuchaba con atención, toda música conllevaba un patrón.

 _Jellal lo sabía muy bien._

Las teclas bajo sus dedos le habían enseñado eso desde pequeño, mucho antes de aprender a leer siquiera sus padres lo habían adentrado en el mundo de la música, y por tanto, Jellal confiaba en patrones, ya fuesen los de la música, los de las estrellas en los cielos, o, el de las personas. Por ello, cuando al restaurante en el que tocaba con permiso del dueño entró la señora Belserion, Jellal sonrió con suficiencia.

 _Tres semanas y tres días al fin rendían frutos._

― **Señora Belserion** ―educado como solía ser el azulado se sentó en la mesa que acababa de ocupar la cantante lírica.

― **Lady Irene** ―corrigió.

― **Lady Irene, que casualidad verla aquí** ―Irene no le dirigió ni la más mínima mirada, el mesero pareció debatirse entre decirle a Jellal que no molestase a tan ilustre comensal y dejarle seguir a pesar de la obvia molestia que pareció causarle a la dama.

― **Lo mismo de siempre** ―habló Irene con el mesero mientras tomaba la carta de vinos―, **y puede dejarnos a solas mientras decido con que vino tomarlo.**

― **Por supuesto, señora** ―diligente el mesero se alejó de la mesa.

― **Debo decirle que este restaurante pertenece a un amigo mío, lo que sea que esté planeando para que me echen no funcionará aquí.**

Irene continuó ignorándolo.

Jellal sabía que eso podía ser tan bueno como malo, la madre de Erza era un rival poderoso de mucho alcance, la última vez lo citó en el hall de su hotel y lo dejó esperando durante varias horas hasta que el gerente del lugar llegó con la alta cuenta de su habitación y con la noticia de que Irene le había dicho que él pagaría por su hospedaje y que ella se había ido de ahí sin avisarle a nadie.

 _Ni siquiera a su hija._

 _Porque por supuesto, Erza le habría dicho a él._

Así que Jellal mejor aprovechó la oportunidad que tenía enfrente.

― **Amo a Erza, y voy a casarme con ella** ―comenzó el azulado sin desaprovechar el chance, aunque Irene seguía sin verle―, **pero si ella decide seguir siendo su manager y viajar con usted, ella podrá hacerlo. Yo jamás le impediría hacer lo que quisiese.**

― **¡Ja!** ―soltó Irene con ironía, sus ojos peligrosos aún miraban las letras de la carta de vinos―. **Como si alguien pudiese impedirle a mi hija hacer lo que quisiese.**

― **Estoy de acuerdo en eso.**

― **Y por lo visto ya estás seguro de que te casarás con ella, no veo porque necesitas más que el** _ **"Sí"**_ **de parte de ella que obviamente ya te dio** ―la mujer bajó la carta de vinos y lo encaró―. **Ese anillo no es la gran cosa, pero es notorio.**

― **Erza odia las cosas ostentosas** ―Jellal puso su cara más seria.

― **Lo sé, soy su** _ **madre…**_ _―_ recalcó ácida.

― **Usted…** ―Jellal la miró pensativo―, **¿está molesta porque no pedí su permiso antes de hacerle la proposición?**

La sonrisa de Irene fue mortífera pero le dio a Jellal la verdadera respuesta a su pregunta.

― **Erza puede hacer lo que quiera, la críe para que fuese una mujer fuerte e independiente.**

― **Pero usted sigue siendo su madre y yo…** ―Jellal bajó la cabeza―, **lo siento… debí saber que…**

― **Ahórratelo** ―Irene habló con autoridad y Jellal la miró atento―. **Solo ten presente que si la dañas de alguna manera te destruiré de todas las maneras posibles** ―el azulado tragó grueso, sabía que ella hablaba en serio.

― **Lo sé** ―aceptó―, **y si llego a hacerlo aceptaré con gusto el castigo por mi pecado.**

― **Ugh…** ―soltó con un gesto de fastidio y metió un dedo en la copa de agua frente a ella―, **no seas dramático, _intento de músico_** ―la afilada uña pintada en color sangre acarició el borde de la copa, el sonido que se formó fue tan agudo e invasivo que Jellal frunció el ceño.

― **Solo digo la verdad** ―intentó ignorar sin éxito el sonido desafinado, sabía que Irene lo hacía a propósito, una ejecutante musical como ella sabría hacer sonar una copa de cristal de una manera melódica, pero por eso mismo también sabía lo molesto y desesperante que era para un músico de oído tan fino y entrenado como el de él el escuchar algo tan disonante y chirriante.

 _Era como escuchar cientos de gatos rasguñar una pizarra._

― **Eso dicen todos los hombres** ―continuó moviendo su dedo en el borde y su sonrisa se volvió más sádica.

― **Yo amo a Erza, ella es mi…**

― **¿Musa? ¿Inspiración? ¿La mujer más hermosa del mundo?** ―dejó la copa y golpeó la mesa aunque su tono continuó neutro―. **Escoge una, no eres el primero en creer eso** ―su dedo se extendió y la uña lo acusó **―, tampoco serás el primero en olvidar todo eso. El hombre que hizo de mi vida un infierno también lo dijo, era un músico igual que tú, solo le interesaba su música, cuando dejé de ser una inspiración para él pasé de ser su musa a su saco de boxeo, yo no permitiré que mi hija…**

― **¡Yo no soy él! ¡Erza no pasará por lo mismo que usted!** ―soltó Jellal sin poder evitarlo, tal vez harto de las evasiones de Irene en las últimas semanas, u ofuscado por el sonido chirriante que creó con la copa o tal vez ofendido por ser acusado de cosas que ni había hecho ni pensaba hacer nunca, pero de inmediato se arrepintió de haberlo hecho.

 _Erza no le perdonaría el dolor que pasó por la mirada de su madre._

― **Yo… lo siento… no debí…**

Irene se levantó de la mesa y Jellal no pudo alzar la cabeza.

― **Muchos dirían que soy quien debería disculparse.**

Cuando Jellal subió la mirada Irene desaparecía por la puerta.

… _La cena pedida fue pagada pero nadie la comió…._

 **.**

 **[ J & E ]**

 **.**

Sus ojos estaban cerrados pero no estaba tranquilo.

 _Todo parecía haber empeorado._

― **No deberías seguir culpándote…** ―Erza levantó la cabeza de Jellal del sofá y se sentó para luego colocarla en su regazo.

― **¿No?** ―Jellal bufó―. **¿Que tu madre te haya despedido como mánager y que se haya ido durante la semana final de ensayos sin decirte nada no tiene nada que ver con lo que le dije hace tres días?**

― **No, no lo tiene** ―Erza sumergió su mano en el cabello rebelde de Jellal para intentar relajarlo.

― **Por supuesto…** ―la ironía tiñó cada palabra.

― **Jellal** ―Erza le jaló un poco el cabello y él abrió los ojos al quejarse―, **mi madre me despidió porque no me he comportado como su mánager estos últimos meses, y creo que ella tenía razón con lo que me dijo, yo estaba actuando así porque no quería afrontar la verdad de que ya no quería seguir siendo una mánager** ―Jellal volvió a cerrar los ojos para que Erza no viese que se culpaba por eso y ella se inclinó a darle un beso en la frente―. **Y no es por la propuesta de matrimonio. Desde hace bastantes meses estoy más pendiente de la revista y de investigar para mi libro de biografías que en sus horarios y contratos.**

― **Erza…**

― **Mamá me conoce bien, sabe que quiero hacer algo diferente con mi vida, ella no me encadenaría.**

― **¿Así que se desaparece de tu vida?** ―replicó irónico.

― **Puedes verlo así, o, puedes decir lo que realmente piensas, se aleja para que no me sienta culpable de alejarme yo de ella. Creo que tú harías lo mismo, te culparías a ti mismo para protegerme, o te alejarías si pensaras que tu presencia podría dañarme** ―Jellal soltó un bufido y abrió los ojos de nuevo.

― **Confías mucho en mí…**

Erza rió.

― **Por supuesto que sí… Confío en ambos** ―le pinchó la nariz y él sonrió con tristeza.

― **Lastimé a tu madre con lo que le dije** ―le recordó abatido.

― **Sí, pero ella también te lastimó, te acusó de algo que no tiene nada que ver contigo** ―soltó un suspiro y echó la cabeza contra el respaldar del sofá―. **Ninguno de los dos actuó bien.**

 _Aunque le había sorprendido que su madre le hablara sobre su pasado._

― **Ella se disculpó…**

― **Bueno, realmente dijo que** _ **"Otros pensarían que debería disculparse"**_ **, no es una disculpa en realidad.**

― **Si me lo preguntas creo que es la mejor disculpa que alguien, que no sea su adorada y hermosa hija** ―declaró con una ceja alzada― **podría obtener de tu madre.**

― **Eso es cierto** ―aceptó Erza y ambos rieron. Jellal se volteó en su regazo― **¿Tienes sueño?**

― **Un poco** ―bostezó―. **Pasé la madrugada pensando una nueva composición.**

― **¿Para pedir perdón a mi madre?** ―Erza bromeó y Jellal rompió a reír de nuevo.

― **No** ―se sentó repentinamente y le besó la punta de la nariz―. **Además si hiciese eso de seguro que se ofendería más.**

― **¿Entonces para un nuevo disco?** ―Jellal negó y Erza alzó una ceja curiosa.

― **Para la boda** ―respondió, le cerró un ojo y Erza se sonrojó.

― **Je-Jellal, eso no es…**

― **Sé que quieres una boda sencilla** ―el azulado se sentó contra el respaldar del sofá y arrecostó su cabeza en el hombro de Erza mientras sus dedos jugaban con las puntas de su cabello escarlata―, **y nadie te va a sacar eso de la cabeza** ―dijo en un reclamo disimulado―, **pero esto es algo que quiero hacer, porque te mereces algo más que una boda sencilla. ¿Me dejarás al menos hacer eso por ti?**

Erza soltó un resoplido y asintió.

… _Parecía que su vida estaba llena de gente terca…_

 **.**

 **[ J & E ]**

 **.**

Revisaba sus notas en el piano cuando la puerta se abrió.

Jellal abrió los ojos asombrados cuando la madre de Erza entró con su paso autoritario y una sonrisa digna de un villano en el rostro.

Sintió un escalofrío.

― **¿Mamá?** ―Erza quien estaba acostada en el gran sofá viendo televisión a unos metros del piano la observó tan sorprendida como Jellal.

― **Erza** ―Irene pasó de su sonrisa de villana a la maternal al ver a Erza cobijada abrazando al conejito que el abuelo Belserion le dio al nacer, ella siempre mantenía ese peluche cerca de ella―. **Disculpa por aparecerme sin avisar** ―obviamente esa disculpa solo era dirigida a su hija―. **¿Cómo estás?**

― **Yo… bien** ―Erza se sentó― **¿Y tú?**

― **Muy bien. Perdón por no llamarte, estuve… pensando ciertas cosas.**

― **Entiendo** ―la más joven sonrió y luego frunció el ceño― **Mamá ¿cómo entraste a la habitación de Jellal si la puerta estaba con cierre electrónico?**

Irene le mostró una tarjeta.

― **No ha nacido el recepcionista de hotel que me niegue una llave cuando se la pido** ―explicó con una sonrisa de suficiencia e inmediatamente se volteó hacia Jellal― **¿Algún problema con eso,** _ **Cara tatuada**_ **?**

 _«Claro que sí»_ pensó él.

― **Claro que no** ―fue lo que respondió, no era considerado un genio por nada.

― **Entonces al punto** ―Irene se dirigió con su majestuoso paso al piano y bajó la tapa superior de reluciente madera color ébano para luego dar dos palmadas―. **Neinhart.**

― **¿Neinhart?** ―Preguntó Erza y su respuesta no se hizo de esperar porque un joven de cabello lila ingresó a la habitación cargando una caja pequeña.

― **Es mi nuevo mánager** ―explicó Irene―, **o más bien, asistente** ―Erza sintió pena por el hombre, su madre era reconocida por ser bastante exigente con cualquier trabajador bajo su mando, mucho más con un asistente― **Deja eso ahí y busca dos sillas.**

― **De inmediato, Lady Irene.**

― **Y tú** ―señaló a Jellal―, **levántate, arreglaremos esto de una vez.**

Jellal miró a Erza buscando alguna explicación pero Erza solo subió los hombros porque no tenía ni idea de lo que pasaba o estaba por pasar.

― **Lady Irene, todo está listo** ―Irene asintió y se sentó en una de las sillas.

― **Señora Bels…**

― **Lady Irene** ―le corrigió de inmediato―, **y siéntate** ―le señaló con una mirada afilada la otra silla al lado contrario del piano.

― **S-sí…** ―Jellal decidió obedecer.

― **Así haremos las cosas** ―tocó con el dedo la pequeña caja y Neinhart abrió la misma sacando lo que había en su interior―. **Jugaremos al mejor de tres. Si pierdes te alejas de mi hija.**

― **¿Póker?** ―Jellal la miró incrédulo―. **¿Quiere que apueste mi compromiso con Erza en un juego de póker?**

― **Por supuesto que no** ―el azulado se relajó―, **eso llevaría mucho tiempo, repartiremos tres rondas de siete cartas, se desechan dos, la mejor mano de cinco gana la ronda.**

― **¿¡Eh?** ―Erza se levantó del sofá y casi tropieza cuando sus pies se enredaron en las sabanas al caminar hacia el piano.

Jellal tensó la mandíbula.

 _Eso era ridículo._

― **No voy a participar en algo así** ―Jellal se levantó indignado.

― **¿Acaso tienes miedo?**

― **¡Por supuesto que sí! ¡No voy a arriesgar a Erza en algo como esto!**

― **Mamá, esto es ridículo** ―Erza tomó la mano de Jellal al verlo molesto, era raro verlo así y no quería un enfrentamiento entre las dos personas que más amaba.

― **Hija, tu eres una romántica de corazón, sé que crees en el destino. ¿Qué mejor forma de demostrar que están destinados que dejar su futuro en manos de las cartas? Tu amiga Cana me entendería** ―repuso seria para luego señalar a Jellal con una pizca de burla en su voz―. **Y en cuanto a al** _ **niño**_ _ **cobalto**_ **, me has dicho que ama las estrellas y esas cosas, así que imagino que también cree en que el destino está escrito en ellas. ¿Me equivoco?**

Jellal se sonrojó.

― **Parece que no me equivoco** ―Irene disfrutó de su pequeña victoria―. **Entonces, empecemos** ―Neinhart, quien barajaba las cartas mientas la diatriba tomaba lugar repartió los naipes―. **El valor de las manos serán los mismo del póker** ―La ceja de Jellal se movió en un tic nervioso y Erza temió por lo que podía pasar si alguno de los dos estallaba en ese momento.

Solo había una solución.

― **Juega** ―los ojos de Jellal se abrieron en sorpresa al escuchar a su peli-escarlata decir eso.

Irene sonrió.

― **Erza, no voy a…**

― **Juega, Jellal** ―le miró con una sonrisa cansada―, **si no lo haces esto continuará durante toda nuestra vida** ―le apretó la mano con cariño―. **Confió en ti…**

― **Pero…**

― **Vamos, entre más rápido mejor** ―le instó con la cabeza y con ojos brillantes. Jellal ya no pudo negarse a pesar de lo absurdo que era apostar a Erza en un juego de cartas.

― **Aquí tienes** ―Erza colocó su anillo grabado con las notas iniciales de la sonata que Jellal escribiese para ella en el medio del piano y Jellal sintió su cuerpo llenarse de miedo y tensión.

― **Bien, ese anillo representa bien las dos apuestas** ―Irene asintió a su hija―. **Si yo gano se olvidan de casarse, si ustedes ganan les doy mi bendición. Aunque no esperen que asista** ―Erza aceptó mientras se cruzaba de brazos bajo su pecho.

Jellal observó la tristeza oculta al escuchar a su madre decir eso.

― **Entiendo** ―Erza logró responder verbalmente tragándose su desazón.

 _La vida era demasiado extraña._

Si alguien le hubiese dicho que un día estaría en su pijama de fresas y conejos viendo como su matrimonio con el hombre que amaba era decidido con cartas jamás lo hubiese creído.

 _Ni ella misma lo creía en ese momento._

― **Carta** ―escuchó pedir a su madre y se centró en el juego, Neinhart le dio una carta.

― **Dos cartas** ―respirando hondo Jellal pidió el límite y sintió un sudor frío descender por su espalda cuando Irene mostró su mano.

 _Tres reinas y dos sietes._

― **¿Algo mejor que un full?** ―subió la ceja y Jellal tiró las cartas.

 _Su_ _escalera de doble color_ _no le servía de nada._

― **Una de tres…** ―Irene sonrió y Neinhart recogió las cartas para barajarlas.

― **Un momento** ―Erza le pidió las cartas al hombre―. **Yo reparto esta vez** ―su madre asintió al asistente y ella le sonrió al angustiado Jellal antes de comenzar a barajar.

 _Y de nuevo, diez cartas fueron repartidas._

― **Dos cartas** ―pidió Irene.

― **Una carta** ―pidió Jellal.

Dos manos se mostraron.

 _Reina, Jota, diez, nueve ocho y siete._

 _Jota, diez, nueve, ocho, siete y seis._

Dos escaleras doble color declaraban empate.

Jellal sonrió al ver su roja reina de espadas.

 _Esa carta le daba el gane por ser el valor más alto en la mesa._

― **Uno a uno…** ―sonrió Erza y recogió las cartas.

― **Alto** ―la detuvo Irene antes de que repartiese―, **es turno de Neinhart para hacerlo.**

― **Pero…** ―Erza infló las mejillas pero Irene por primera vez en la vida no cayó en eso.

― **Es turno de Neinhart, Erza** ―repitió ella y su hija le pasó las cartas al joven mientras se disculpaba con la mirada con un ahora demasiado nervioso Jellal que imaginaba que enfrentarse a un dragón maligno no podía ser tan malo como enfrentarse a la mamá de Erza.

 _Definitivamente prefería al dragón maligno._

 _«Tal vez ella es un dragón maligno…»_ Pensó para sí al ver la sonrisa de Irene extenderse al observar sus cartas.

Jellal respiró hondo y vio las suyas.

 _Tres ases y un siete de espadas._

Se mordió el labio.

 _Un milagro aún podía ocurrir._

― **¿Necesitas cartas,** _ **niño**_ **?** ―para variar le habló con superioridad.

― **Dos** ―Neinhart acercó su mano a la baraja para dárselas pero Jellal negó **―. Quiero que me las dé Erza.**

― **El que reparte es Neinhart** ―recordó Irene.

― **Y ya repartió, que Erza se encargue de pasar las cartas** ―rebatió Jellal con una sonrisa ladeada―. **¿O acaso tiene miedo,** _ **suegra**_ **?** ―Irene tensó los labios en una línea fina al escuchar ser llamada de ese modo.

 _«O ese niño tiene mucho valor, o es un idiota suicida»_ pensó para sí la mujer de labios rojos.

― **Como sea…** ―con un gesto indulgente de la mano Irene le indicó a Neinhart que dejase a su hija pasarle las cartas.

― **Jellal…** ―Erza colocó las dos cartas boca abajo frente a él―. **Ten confianza** ―le recordó y el azulado asintió y miró a la mujer frente a él con determinación.

― **Quiero aumentar la apuesta.**

― **¿Algo más?** ―Irene le miró con interés―. **Escucho.**

― **Si gano esta mano tiene que prometer que asistirá a la boda y llevará a su hija del brazo al altar** ―Erza se sorprendió por eso pero no pudo evitar mirar esperanzada a su madre quien veía con enojo a Jellal.

― **Eso es…**

― **¿Acepta?** ―la presionaría hasta aceptar porque Jellal sabía cuánto significaba eso para Erza, él también desearía tener a sus padres a su lado― **¿O acaso tiene miedo?** ―Jellal sonrió con sorna al devolverle las palabras que ella le dijo hacía un rato.

 _«Es un maldito suicida...»_ se respondió su anterior pensamiento

― **Por supuesto que no** **tengo miedo, niño** ―Su voz sonó tranquila pero sus manos arrugaron un poco las cartas―, **pero no veo que agregues algo para igualar la apuesta.**

Jellal sonrió y se levantó para tomar su cuaderno de notas.

― **Esto** ―lo colocó a la par del anillo.

― **¿Un cuaderno de composiciones sin terminar?** ―dijo Irene con desprecio.

― **Es eso, sí** ―Jellal no se molestó en sentarse―, **pero solo es representativo de lo que estoy apostando.**

― **¿Y eso sería?**

― **La música, mi carrera… Como quiera verlo.**

Las tres personas en la habitación lo vieron como si estuviese loco.

― **¡Jellal!** ―Erza fue la primera en hablar― **¡No puedes apostar algo así! ¡La música es todo para ti!**

― **No lo es** ―negó Jellal―. **Tú lo eres, Erza** ―le sonrió de manera tan tranquila que ella sintió lagrimas acumularse en sus ojos―. **Si te pierdo nada de lo demás importa** ―Jellal levantó la primera carta y la desechó de inmediato.

No le servía.

 _Pero aún quedaba una más._

― **Jellal…** ―Erza le sujetó la mano antes de que voltease la segunda carta y el azulado le cerró un ojo.

― **Tu confías en mí y yo en ti, celebraremos con pastel de fresa hasta reventar, te lo aseguro, Scarlet** ― Erza rió conmovida ante su ternura e Irene no pudo quitar los ojos de la cara llena de alegría de su hija.

Bufó.

― **Eres tan dramático,** _ **Jellal Fernandes**_ **…**

Jellal solo dejó pasar la sorpresa de que lo llamase por su nombre porque la segunda carta ―un as de espadas― lo hizo exaltarse de la alegría.

 _Tenía cuatro ases y una reina de espadas._

― **¡PÓKER!** ―gritó lleno de emoción mientras mostraba su mano.

Irene miró las cartas por tanto tiempo que Erza se le acercó preocupada.

― **Mamá… ¿estás bien?**

― **Maldición…** ―la señora Belserion deslizó sus cartas aún boca abajo por la tapa del fino piano y se levantó―. **Acepto mi derrota.**

Erza apenas pudo sonreír cuando sintió un par de brazos alzarla al estilo nupcial y darle un par de vueltas.

― **Neinhart** ―habló Irene con voz de mando―, **coloca en mi agenda una cita con el mejor planificador de boda que exista, también con Macbeth Midnight, quiero hablar sobre el vestido de mi hija.**

― **Como ordene, Lady Irene** ―Neinhart salió de la habitación mientras sacaba una agenda electrónica y un móvil para empezar a hacer las llamadas que le pidiese su jefa.

― **¿¡Es-espera mamá, qué!?** ―una algo mareada Erza la miró con miedo.

― **Si mi única hija se va a casar será por lo alto** ―sus ojos se ensañaron en Jellal―, **y por supuesto serás tú quien pague todo, a excepción del vestido, claro, ese será mi regalo.**

― **Mamá, eso no es necesario…**

― **Le firmaré un cheque en blanco** ―respondió Jellal sin inmutarse e Irene sonrió de tal forma que Jellal supo que tal vez debería preocuparse un poco.

 _Pero no lo hizo._

Ahora tenía a Erza y la aprobación de su madre.

 _Por más extraña que fuese._

― **Nos vemos mañana para las pruebas del vestido, Erza** ―la mencionada ahogó un suspiro de fastidio aunque dentro de ella estaba algo emocionada, no podía evitar sentirse así al pensar en el vestido con el que se casaría con Jellal, pero más aún, al ver a su madre ser partícipe de su felicidad―. **Y tú no olvides lo que hablamos en el restaurante, eso sigue estando en pie.**

La voz fría le hizo saber a Jellal a que se refería Lady Irene así que asintió con seriedad antes de que ella cerrase la puerta.

Erza miró de Jellal a la puerta ahora cerrada pero decidió no preguntar.

Tal vez ese secreto entre ambos, fuese el que fuese, era el inició de una relación yerno-suegra saludable.

 _Ella era demasiado optimista._

Una amenaza de muerte no podía ser el inicio de una relación saludable.

― **Ahora solo falta poner la fecha…** ―Jellal la bajó de sus brazos y de la mano la llevó junto al piano para colocarle de nuevo el anillo, depositando un beso en su dedo cuando el aro plateado estuvo en el lugar al que pertenecía.

― **Si mi madre se encargará de la boda tendrá que ser una fecha en varios meses** ―Jellal rió.

― **Ya esperé bastante, puedo esperar un poco más** ―le besó la frente y sus ojos se centraron en las cartas que Irene nunca mostró, como si sus manos cobraran vida propia las volteó.

Rey.

Jota.

Diez.

As.

Reina.

 _Todas de corazones._

― **Escalera real…**

 _La mano más poderosa del póker._

― **Perdió a propósito…** ―susurró Erza y no pudo evitar ni la sonrisa ni las lágrimas que se escaparon de sus ojos.

― **Tu madre te ama demasiado, Scarlet…** ―respondió Jellal con un suspiro, definitivamente que el día en que le llegase a ganar a la madre de Erza estaba muy lejano.

― **Lo sé…** ―sonrió ella con cariño― **yo también confiaba en ella.**

Su madre nunca se interpondría en su felicidad.

… _Ella siempre la protegería, hasta de sí misma…_

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Gracias por la amabilidad de leer y dejar review**

 **Siguiente OS al llegar a 45 reviews**

 **.**

* * *

 **Aclaración :**

 **Escalera simple:** Es una mano de cartas formada por cinco naipes en orden númerico sucesivo (2, 3, 4, 5, 6 o 8, 7, 9, 10, J, etc) sin importar el palo de los naipes (Pueden ser treboles junto a corazones y demás) Jellal le ganó Irene aunque tenían la misma mano porque el desempate lo hace la carta más alta en la mesa, en el que caso de esta partida fue la reina de espadas (Obvio, alusión a Erza xD) que él tenía.

 **Póker:** Para los que no jueguen póker les aclaro que la mano (el conjunto de cartas) de más puntos en el juego no es la llamada "Póker" (Irónicamente aunque así se llame el juego) que fue la que sacó Jellal al final.

 **Escalera Real:** la mano más poderosa del juego. Es una mano de cinco cartas que incluya las cartas reales As, Rey, Reina, Jota y el diez (ya que al ser escalera debe de ir en orden númerico) todas esas cinco cartas deben ser de un mismo palo. (Todas corazones, o todas espadas, o etc)

* * *

 **Información de la Petitoria** **:**

 **Solicitantes:** Guest 1. Guest 2. Jerza 100. Mia.

 **Solicitud:** En resumen, Irene siendo una madre sobreprotectora que le haga difícil a Jellal. En algunas de estas peticiones me pedían que fuese en canon o en el universo de Stone Age, pero eso no era posible, así que las mezclé en este AU. Espero no decepcionarles.

* * *

 **Rincón De La Escritora En Proceso** **:**

Le he puesto este nombre al OS porque me he imaginado a Irene y Jellal usar las cartas al estilo Yugi Oh. xDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD No sé, tal vez he usado demasiado salbutamol. xDDD

Y si se preguntan, sí. Irene se dejó ganar al ver la sonrisa (alegría) de Erza ante lo dicho por Jellal. Y eso, es canon... 7w7)r *corazones*

Irene es un pj que está en mi programa de protección a personajes, así que para ella hay mucho amor. O3O/

Gracias por el apoyo y gracias por leer.

* * *

 **Agradecimientos** :

Adorables reviewistas con cuenta os respondo con PM:

 **RosseValderrey**

 **MinSul6011**

 **Artemisa Neko Chan**

 **Banana Sama**

Adorables reviewistas sin cuenta os respondo por acá:

 **Melany** **:** xD Sinfonía lo tengo atrasado. :c Aunque este Jellal está menos problemático. 7w7)r Irene es un pj que se convirtió en uno de mis protegidos. QwQ Necesita y merece amor. Me alegra que más gente piense lo mismo. Me alegra que te gustase el lemon endulzado, no me gusta escribir lemon ácido. xDD Y bueno, para que se te recupere el corazón de no saber si estarían juntos, pues bueno, acá lo que pasó después. Espero te guste. NwN Saludos y gracias mil por leer.

 **Lia** : Por suerte en el manga mis bebés están juntos otra vez, pero ya se viene más angst. xD Crucemos los dedos. Yo también creo que es el tipo de persona que toca el piano, no sé si recuerdo mal pero creo que en ERA había un piano. xD ASDFG Me hace feliz que sientas que capta la esencia del Jerza QwQ Aish! Muchas gracias. Y ¡Ay! ASDFGHJSDFGHJ de nuevo me haces feliz diciéndome lo del lemon, sé que ha muchos les gusta el lemon más explícito, pero a mí no. xD Gracias mil por el apoyo, y sí, tu petición está anotada. NwN Un beso.

 **Sun-Moon** : xD Erza tal vez llevó un curso básico con Juvia, pero bueno, quien no espiaría a un ejemplar masculino como Jellal mientras toca el piano 7w7)r Me alegra que te gustase. :D Y en cuanto a tu petición. Está aceptada. NwN/ Gracias por el apoyo.

 **Guest** : Sí, el manga ya termina. :c Un gran ciclo se cierra. Esperemos que todos tengan un final feliz. :D Me alegra que te guste como se comportó Jellal y el lemon, siempre es difícil escribir lemon y que no quede repetitivo. xD Un besazo y gracias mil por leer. NwN

 **Guest 1** : Pues bueno, espero te haya gustado como quedó tu petición. Sin duda Irene es alguien difícil de ganar. Pobre Jellal. Gracias por confiarme tu pedido y de verdad espero te gustase. Un besazo. Gracias mil por leer.

 **Miranda** : Me alegra mucho que te gustase tanto. *w* Me gustó mucho el análisis que hiciste. Los entendiste muy bien. QwQ Aish… Me emociona mucho. En cuanto a tu petición, está aceptada. NwN Espero te llegue a gustar cuando la escriba. Un beso y un gracias de corazón.

 **Guest 2** : ¡Hola y gracias por leer! Espero te guste el nuevo Os. Saludos y muchas gracias. NwN/

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Gracias por leer.**

 **Adieu.**

 **NwN/**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**


	4. De Vuelta I

**.**

* * *

 **.**

¡Un cap nuevo llega gracias a sus 15 reviews NwN!

 **.**

 **Antes de leer:**

Este pedido viene en conjunto con varios que me han hecho desde hace muuucho (y en otros fics y por PM), además, puede parecerles con **OOC** , la razón es que es un **Mystwalker/Edo-Jerza**. Así que Jellal es un poco más decidido a la hora de redimirse y Erza un poco más cínica. Más abajo explicaré porque los veo de esa manera. Si aún así deciden que es **OOC** , me disculpo por adelantado, de verdad traté de retratarlos correctamente. **U-U**

Ojalá lo disfruten.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Pedido de:

 **Zoe.**

 **Guest 1.**

 **Guest 2.**

 **Mei.**

 **Tray.**

 **Otros.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Disclaimer I** **:** Fairy Tail no me pertenece. Pertenece a Hiro Mashima.

 **Disclaimer II :** Aunque uso las ideas que me dejan en los reviews. La historia en su creación y ejecución es netamente de mi autoría.

* * *

 **Referencias De Lectura** :

 **Diálogo.**

 _«Pensamientos»_

Narración.

* * *

 **Apostilla** :

 **Género:** Romance / Drama / Hurt-Comfort

 **Rated:** T

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **[°° Request 04 °°]**

 **.**

 **° De Vuelta I °**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Lo menos que pensó fue verlo a él cuando levantó su vista del libro.

 **―Y bueno, esto es la sala de estar y cocina, tu cuarto es el de la izquierda** ―el hombre rubio que lo trajo a _él_ lo llevó del brazo por cada lugar que mencionaba―. **¿Qué más? Ah sí, hay un baño completo en cada habitación, el cuarto de lavado es por esa pequeña puerta de ahí, el cuarto de la derecha es el de ella. ¡No te acerques si quieres seguir vivo! Y el estudio es de ambos, hay dos escritorios, el más colorido y con flores obviamente es el mío y ahora tuyo. ¿Alguna pregunta?**

 **―Yo…**

 **―Oh, sí** ―el rubio finalmente llevó al hombre al frente de donde la mujer de roja cabellera pretendía leer un libro de economía―. **Ella es Erza Knightwalker… a partir de hoy es tu compañera de cuarto. Erza, él es Jellal, lo conocí hace unos meses en un seminario en Ishgar y ahora él ha venido a estudiar a Édolas y me lo topé a la salida del club ¿genial, no?** ―el hombre anfitrión hablaba sin parar― **Como no tiene apartamento aún es perfecto porque yo ocupó alquilar el mío. ¿Te dije que conseguiría un nuevo inquilino rápido, no?** ―el hombre se pasó la mano por el cabello excesivamente peinado― **Ah, también lo olvidaba, él es Jellal Fernandes** ―Erza alzó una ceja aún sin levantar la vista del libro―, **estudia también finanzas y administración ¿curioso no? Aunque está más adelantado que nosotros.**

 **―Sugarboy…** ―comenzó Jellal, ni en sus mejores sueños se imaginaría lo que estaba ocurriendo en ese momento, pero por la cara de Erza de seguro ella no lo había imaginado ni en sus peores pesadillas―. **Creo que no…**

 **―Parece que el nuevo inquilino quiere huir** ―habló por primera vez la mujer, su tono ácido no le pasó desapercibido a ninguno de los dos―. **Tal vez no es suficiente para un _Fernandes_ …** ―la burla en su voz fue tan punzante que ambos sintieron como si una lanza se les hubiese clavado en las costillas.

 **―Erzy~** ―comenzó Sugarboy―, **no lo trates así, de verdad ocupo alquilar mi habitación, me es difícil pagar ambos alquileres ahora que me pasé a vivir al otro…**

 **―Si me vuelves a decir _Erzy_ te voy a colgar de la terraza ** ―le recordó su usual amenaza y Sugarboy tragó grueso, una vez lo había hecho, ella no mentía cuando advertía―. **Y solo digo lo evidente** ―la mujer pelirroja miró al supuesto nuevo inquilino con una sonrisa ladeada―. **Parece que Jellal _Fernandes_ no quiere estar aquí, creo que preferiría estar en cualquier parte del mundo menos aquí ¿o me equivoco?** ―La pregunta fue directamente al hombre que la miraba de una manera curiosa, aún para alguien lento de entendimiento como lo era Sugarboy.

 **―¿Ustedes se conocen?** ―finalmente preguntó cuándo la mirada de ambos fija uno en el otro parecía ser la precursora de una comunicación mental.

 **―No** ―dijo Erza.

 **―Sí** ―dijo Jellal.

Erza lo fulminó con la mirada.

 **―Vaya…** ―Sugarboy respiró hondo―. **¿Eran pareja?**

 **―Sí** ―respondió Jellal.

 **―¿Así que eso éramos?** ―Erza rió de una manera que hizo a Sugarboy sentir todo el cuerpo empapado en sudor―. **Curioso…**

 **―Erza yo…**

 **―Vete** ―ordenó con un tono calmado al azulado que la veía de una manera que no le gustaba porque removía cosas que quiso matar dentro de ella pero ahora se daba cuenta que nunca pudo―. **Yo conseguiré al inquilino, Sugarboy, y pagaré por tu cuarto hasta que lo consiga.**

Por un momento, por un pequeño momento, Sugarboy pensó que estaría bien aceptar la oferta de ella, pero al ver lo obviamente incómoda que ella estaba por ese hombre, le hizo querer vengarse un poco por los años en que su amiga lo había tratado como un súbdito, así que, aunque él quería a su amiga, una que lo había ayudado ―a su fría y cortante manera― en más de una ocasión, decidió que ella merecía tener a alguien al lado que la pusiese de esa manera, un tanto vulnerable, un tanto intranquila, más humana y menos una destazadora y destructora de cosas bellas ―como su querida escultura de hadas que ella destruyó porque le parecía ridícula― así que Sugarboy recurrió a algo que toda amistad debe tener:

 _Un poquito de sadismo amistoso._

 **―Jellal… yo** ―Sugarboy se volteó a él con una falsa pena en la mirada―, **lo siento, pero…**

 **―Entiendo, Sugarboy, no hay problema.**

 **―Eres un gran hombre** ―Sugarboy abrazó al joven de saco negro y camisa verde agua casual que lo miró extrañado por el acto y luego se dirigió a la puerta―. **De verdad lamento dejarte con esta fierecilla salvaje. Espero que no te mate cruelmente…**

 **―¡Oye, espera, Sugarboy…!**

 **―¡Sugarboy, ya te dije qué…!**

 **―Lo siento, él ya hizo el depósito. ¡No devoluciones! Las llaves están en tu chaqueta** ―le cerró el ojo a ambos y Jellal se dio cuenta que le había metido las llaves durante el extraño abrazo―. **Prometo que si uno mata al otro no diré nada a la policía en contra de ninguno…**

 **―¡Sugarboy, te voy a colgar de…!**

 **―¡Yo ya no vivo contigo, _Erzyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy~_!** ―fue lo último que gritó el rubio mientras corría por el pasillo y cruzaba los dedos para que el ascensor cerrara las puertas rápido por si Erza decidía perseguirlo.

 _Y luego, silencio._

O al menos por unos minutos.

 **―Yo…** ―comenzó el azulado―, **buscaré otro apartamento, de verdad no sabía que tú vivías aquí…**

 **―Eso es obvio** ―le interrumpió y Jellal le miró sin entender―, **si hubieses sabido que yo estaba aquí jamás te hubieses acercado a este lugar. Supongo que escuchaste que me fui a otro país a estudiar, es una mala suerte para ti que decidiese quedarme un año más.**

 **―Erza, no es así, por favor…**

 **―Huye de nuevo si quieres, ya lo hiciste hace siete años** ―las palabras de ella tenían tanto veneno y verdad que el azulado solo podía verla con dolor en su mirada―. **Te devolveré el depósito, te haré más fácil alejarte de mí… otra vez…**

 **―Erza…**

 **―Deja la llave en la mesa, te haré un cheque** ―sin darle oportunidad de hablar, la mujer rodeó el sofá en donde había estado sentada y se dirigió a su habitación, su mente estaba atribulada pero ni aún así se asemejaba al caos de latidos erráticos de su corazón.

Mucho menos cuando él la sujetó del brazo.

 **―No me iré** ―la voz de él la detuvo con más precisión que su mano firme pero gentil en su brazo, su voz era tan parecida a la de antes, a la del joven que le susurró al oído que la amaba mientras ella le entregaba todo de sí misma, solo que ahora era más grave, y malditamente más aterciopelada―. **No sabía que serías mi compañera de apartamento, pero si volví a Édolas fue para buscarte…**

 **―¡Ja!** ―de sus labios salió el sonido de burla y su brazo se apartó de sus dedos con un movimiento―. **¿Después de siete años? La _yo_ de diecisiete años estaría encantada, pero ya no soy esa. Si quieres disculparte por hacerme creer…** ―Erza tragó grueso porque no quería derrumbarse, nunca creyó volver a verlo pero su mente siempre practicó todo lo que le diría si alguna vez lo volvía a ver, lo discutió y recitó de memoria mientras abrazaba su almohada favorita con fuerza para desquitar la rabia que las lágrimas que brotaban en sus ojos no lograban limpiar de dentro de su alma―, **por hacerme creer todo aquello que me dijiste, todas esas mentiras… ahórratelo, no lo necesito, estás actuando como un imbécil egoísta.**

Jellal apretó su puño.

Siempre se había sentido una basura por haberla tenido que dejar, pero ahora verla en ese estado lo empeoraba, conteniendo lágrimas y diciendo cosas crueles como si de verdad fuese esa persona fría y venenosa que aparentaba ser porque de esa manera había lidiado con el dolor que él le había causado.

 _Él había destruido a la verdadera Erza._

No tenía derecho a volver por ella.

En medio del silencio de ambos un rayo dio el aviso que luego el trueno y la lluvia confirmaron, el clima siempre cambiante de finales de primavera se hacía presente con sus fuertes ráfagas y precipitaciones casi tormentosas.

 _Parecía un perfecto fondo para ellos dos._

 **―De verdad lo siento** ―un rayo iluminó más la habitación―, **de verdad….** ―Jellal respiró hondo―. **Si mi presencia solo te daña, me iré. No quiero hacerte daño, nunca fue mi intensión hacerlo…** ―Jellal sacó las llaves de su saco y las colocó en la mesa en medio del sofá y la televisión, el _cling_ del metal contra el vidrio se sintió más poderoso que el sonido de los truenos tras la ventana e hizo temblar los hombros de ella―. **No te preocupes por el depósito, puedes dejarlo con el casero, lo recogeré otro día cuando no estés.**

Jellal observó como ella seguía mirando el suelo, intentando contener las lágrimas y las demás palabras que quería decirle y que él sabía que merecía, pero, cuando ella habló Jellal descubrió que la Erza que él dejó siete años atrás aún existía.

 **― _Quédate_ …** ―soltó con voz rasposa para luego enderezarse y mirarlo con una expresión fría que no lograba enmascarar del todo el tumulto de emociones que era por dentro―. **No puedes salir con este clima.**

 **―Es solo lluvia, no es…**

 **―No quiero tener en mi conciencia cualquier accidente que pueda pasarte** ―le cortó―. **Atrasa tu huida al menos hasta que escampe. Yo me iré a dormir para hacer que tu escape sea más fácil** ―su sonrisa ladeada y afilada volvió a su ahora más hermoso rostro―, **justo como aquel día…**

Sin dejarlo decir más, Erza se encerró en la habitación.

Jellal miró la puerta cerrada por un largo rato.

Él había dicho que no huiría más, por eso había vuelto.

 _…Tal vez debería ser fiel a su resolución, y a él mismo…_

 **.**

 **[ J & E ]**

 **.**

Cuando salió de la habitación ni siquiera sabía qué hora era.

 _Mucho menos sabía que él seguía ahí._

 **―Buenos días** ―le saludó el azulado con una sonrisa nerviosa pero no por eso menos brillante, si de algo estaba segura Erza Knightwalker era que esos siete años lo habían hecho odiosamente más atractivo, ya no era el Jellal guapo de diecisiete años, no, ahora era un hombre de veinticuatro años, más alto, fornido, atlético y con un hermoso rostro cincelado que solo enaltecía el ser poseedor de ese hermoso hoyuelo que de adolescente la hizo tartamudear como tonta muchas veces.

 _Pero ya no era así._

 **―¿Qué haces aquí todavía?** ―señaló con la cabeza a la ventana en donde el sol se veía brillante, aprovechó que la vista de él se aposentó en la ventana para acomodarse un poco su propio cabello a pesar de saber que no debería importar que él la viese desarreglada.

 **―Aquí vivo** ―le contestó con una sonrisa más radiante que la anterior.

 **―¡Cl-claro que no!**

 _«¡Maldita sea!»_ se regañó ella, había tartamudeado al ver el hoyuelo en su mejilla.

 _Aún era una tonta._

 **―Claro que sí** ―esta vez fue el quien le señaló algo con la barbilla―. **Hoy el casero me dio el contrato. Ya está firmado, esa es...**

Erza tomó el papel y lo rompió.

 **―…una copia** ―le sonrió él de nuevo, esta vez una de sus comisuras se elevó más que la otra―. **Le pedí a él que le sacará una copia y escondí el original. ¿Desayunarás?**

 **―Dijiste que te irías** ―continuó avergonzada al darse cuenta que él previó su accionar― **¿Puedes alguna vez cumplir lo que prometes?** ―espetó tratando de calmarse.

 **―Y estoy cumpliendo lo que prometí** ―se sentó de espaldas a ella en uno de los banquillos del pequeño desayunador que dividían la cocina y la sala―. **Te prometí que volvería, y me prometí a mí mismo que te explicaría porque tuve que irme.**

 **―Jellal, solo lárgate…**

 **―Ya firmé el contrato.**

 **―¿Con tu apellido falso?** ―le miró con sorna―. **Tu apellido no es _Fernandes_.**

 **―Si lo es ahora, era el apellido de soltera de mi madre. Me lo cambié hace cinco años.**

 **―¿Cinco años?** ―Erza alzó una ceja―. **Oh, claro, recuerdo algo de hace cinco años. Fue cuando allanaron mi casa a causa de tu padre. Fue hermoso ver salir a mis padres esposados de nuestra casa…** ―Jellal bajó la mirada.

 **―Lamento que mi padre los involucrara…**

 **―Hasta donde tengo entendido fue a causa tuya que pasó ¿Me equivoco?**

 **―¿Eso fue lo que les dijo mi padre?** ―el azulado se levantó del desayunador para observarla de frente.

 **―Que su hijo se había ido y que decidió hundir sus negocios por venganza ¿hay alguna mentira en eso? Porque hasta donde yo sé…**

 **―¿Y quieres saberlo?** ―Jellal la interrumpió―. **Porque te puedo contar la verdad de eso que crees saber.**

 **―¿Y piensas que te creeré?** ―su tono burlón lo hirió pero no se quejó, de cierta manera sabía que se lo merecía.

 **―Sé que no** ―respondió respirando hondo y calmándose un poco―. **Por eso tengo pruebas para que lo compruebes.**

 **―¿Pruebas, eh?** ―negó con la cabeza―. **No me interesan.**

 **―Erza…**

 **―Si no te quieres ir de aquí me iré yo** ―lo cortó, su mirada fría tomando su expresión por completo―. **No estoy interesada ni en tus disculpas ni en tus pruebas.**

 **―Bien** ―Jellal se levantó de la silla, se bebió la media taza de café que le quedaba y tomó una tostada del plato frente a la taza ahora vacía que había depositado en cuanto se tragó su contenido―. **Si quieres ser tú quien huya ahora, hazlo. Adelante.**

Erza le miró incrédula.

 _¿Cómo se atrevía a decirle tal cosa?_

Justamente él quien la dejó hacía años.

 _¡Él, quien huyó de ella!_

 **―¡Yo no soy como tú!** ―lo dijo casi asqueada y Jellal se aguantó el dolor que sintió por eso.

 **―No, no lo eres. Siempre has sido mejor que yo** ―mordió la tostada y se dirigió a la que ahora era su habitación, sus maletas aún no habían llegado pero eso no le impedía que fuese su refugio mientras esperaba que el temperamento siempre aguerrido de Erza Knightwalker se templase lo suficiente para volver a pedir una oportunidad―, **pero si te vas ahora sin escuchar lo que tengo que decir, estarás huyendo, huyendo de mí, escapando de nuestro pasado, escondiéndote de las pruebas que dices que no te importan. Si quieres ser como yo, adelante, huye. No te juzgaré, yo menos que nadie tengo ese derecho.**

Ella intentó hablar pero no pudo, sabía que él tenía razón.

 **―Tu desayuno está en el microondas. Hoy no saldré de la casa, si quieres hablarme, solo toca la puerta** ―sin decir más, Jellal cerró la puerta de su habitación.

Erza apretó los puños.

 **―Como si fuese a comer algo preparado por ti…** ―susurró con desprecio y como una tempestad entró a su propio cuarto y dio un portazo.

 _Ella no era como él._

Ella no huía.

 _…Se lo demostraría…_

 **.**

 **[ J & E ]**

 **.**

Llevaban una semana viviendo juntos.

 _Una semana y solo habían hablado dos veces luego de esa mañana._

Sus conversaciones se resumían en:

 _"Etiqueta tu comida y ponla del lado izquierdo de la refrigeradora."_

Y

 _"Si te atreves a entrar a mi habitación cada cuchillo en la cocina te lo clavaré en la entrepierna."_

Y eso era todo.

Erza no se había ido pero no estaba dispuesta a escucharle, y él, no deseaba forzarla, así que decidió tener paciencia, así como ella tuvo que aguantar siete años para que él le diese explicaciones, él se iba a aguantar lo necesario para dárselas.

 _Aunque fuese difícil._

 **―Erza…** ―aunque no quería forzarla a hablar no podía evitar lo que le iba a decir―, **¿po-podrías cubrirte un _poco_ …? **―obligando a su mirada a ver hacia otro sitio mientras ella pasaba de la cocina a la sala en pantaloncillos cortos y un top deportivo, preguntó.

 **―¿Nunca has visto un cuerpo humano?**

 **―Erza, he visto muchos cuerpos humanos, en cientos de libros, televisión y demás, pero…**

 **―¿Pero te molesta ver el mío?**

 **―Molestar no es _para nada_ la palabra. De eso puedes estar segura.**

 **―¿Ah, no?** ―su sonrisa sádica él no la vio porque se negaba a deleitarse observándola― **¿Entonces que palabra usarías?**

 **―Si te la digo me clavarás los cuchillos de cocina. ¿De verdad quieres saberla?**

 **―Eres un pervertido** ―chistó ella. En realidad no quería saberla porque viniendo de él sabía que la afectaría de alguna manera.

 **―Es debatible quien es el verdadero pervertido, tú eres quien sale a la calle y se pasea por la casa medio desnuda. ¿Hacías esto cuando Sugarboy vivía aquí?** ―preguntó con más interés del que quería mostrar.

 **―Sí, es mi ropa de Pilates ¿algún problema con eso?**

 **―Apuesto que Sugarboy sí tenía _problemas_** ―Jellal evadió la respuesta directa, porque sabía que él no tenía ningún derecho sobre como Erza se dejaba ver por los demás o como los demás podían verla.

 _No tenía derecho a esa punzada llamada celos._

 **―¿Por qué?** ―Erza se sentó junto a él en el sofá y Jellal no pudo evitar voltearse a ella, era curioso que la conversación más larga hasta ahora hubiese iniciado por algo tan trivial como ropa deportiva reveladora que sinceramente le quedaba como un guante―. **Sugarboy es gay, si me miraba algo seguramente era por envidia. ¿O piensas que él me veía de alguna otra manera? ¿Cómo me estás viendo tú?**

 **―Sugarboy no es gay** ―respondió la pregunta menos peligrosa, si le decía como la estaba viendo se arriesgaba a una muerte segura, aunque no podía culparse realmente por ello, Erza era una mujer _demasiado_ atractiva.

Erza elevó la comisura de su boca con burla.

 **―¿No me digas que durmió contigo en ese seminario en que se conocieron y te observó por completo en esas duchas de hombres?** ―las mejillas de Jellal se tiñeron de rojo―. **¿Acaso te dio una nalgada de amistad o algo parecido?** ―no tuvo necesidad de respuesta para descubrir que había sido así― **¡Oh, es verdad! ¡Él me habló de un compañero con el que terminó compartiendo cama en ese seminario! Así que fuiste tú. ¿Te tocó por _error_ mientras dormías?**

 **―Haces esto solo para divertirme.**

Erza negó.

 **―Sugarboy se fue de aquí para vivir con su novio, Hughes.**

 **―Mientes, lo vi la noche antes de que me trajera aquí y estaba con una mujer** ―rebatió con un gesto victorioso en la mirada.

 **―Que tuviese vestido no significa que fuese mujer. ¿En qué época vives?** ―Erza le devolvió la mirada―. **¿Lo viste frente al club de la calle cinco?** ―Jellal asintió―. **Tal vez quieras echarle un vistazo a la descripción de ese bar** ―dejándolo con la duda la mujer se levantó del sofá y esta vez Jellal no pudo evitar que su mirada vagase por cada curva que Erza había cosechado a través de los años.

 _Ella era aún más hermosa que antes._

Aunque su cabello escarlata ahora fuese corto y apenas rozase sus hombros, ella seguía manteniendo su belleza juvenil, sus ojos decididos e inteligentes, sus sonrisas que le quitaban el aliento, sus gestos cuando se fastidiaba o se empeñaba en algo, el lunar en su cuello que el adoraba besar para hacerla reír y a veces más que eso, cada año en que estuvo lejos de ella solo realzó cada una de las cosas que él había amado de ella.

Suspiró.

 _No era el momento de dejarse llevar por sus deseos románticos._

 **―Ni siquiera te quiere como amigo** ―se regañó a sí mismo con un murmullo ahora que ella se había encerrado en su habitación―, **no mereces ni que te hable** ―terminó su monólogo y tomó su móvil, colocó la dirección del bar en el buscador y de inmediato la información y la foto del bar en que había encontrado a Sugarboy salió en su pantalla―. **La Avispa…** ―leyó―. **Bar gay con show de drag-queens en vivo…** ―Jellal bajó por la información de las mencionadas participantes y observó a la que creyó la novia de Sugarboy―. **Oh…**

Erza había dicho la verdad.

Y si lo pensaba bien, el que le gustase que le llamasen _Sugarboy_ y no por su verdadero nombre debió de haber sido la única pista que necesitó para saberlo.

 _Ahora las miradas que le dirigió en aquella habitación cobraban más sentido._

Aunque Erza si se equivocaba en una cosa.

 _…Ellos nunca compartieron una cama…_

 **.**

 **[ J & E ]**

Dos semanas y tres días más pasaron.

Sus conversaciones no habían mejorado, especialmente porque el semestre había comenzado y ninguno de los dos pasaba mucho tiempo en casa, aparte, él había tomado un turno de medio tiempo en una librería cercana y Erza trabajaba desde la casa con la computadora, o más bien dicho, desde su habitación completamente cerrada.

 _Nada había avanzado._

Pero él seguía paciente.

 _Era una de sus más grandes virtudes._

 **―¿Saldrás?** ―le preguntó al verla ponerse una bufanda, era de un hermoso color verde que complementaba a la perfección el color de su cabello, le recordaba un poco a la que él le había regalado años atrás _«¿aún la tendrá?»_ negó para sí, de seguro la había botado junto con todos sus recuerdos en conjunto―. **Es un poco tarde** ―el reloj marcaba pasadas las diez de la noche y aunque vivían en una zona relativamente segura no podía evitar preocuparse.

Erza no respondió y salió sin más preámbulo.

Jellal soltó un suspiro, se colocó su abrigo largo que estaba colgado en un perchero de pared cerca de la puerta y salió de la casa luego de asegurarse de que llevaba llaves, cuando entró al ascensor Erza lo miró de mala manera pero no dijo nada, lo que lo hizo respirar algo aliviado, sin embargo el silencio no duró mucho en ella cuando luego de una cuadra y media él seguía caminando a su lado.

 **―¿Se puede saber a dónde vas?** ―molesta preguntó pero continuó caminando.

Jellal no respondió.

 **―¿Te pregunté qué hacia dónde vas?** ―repitió la pregunta, se detuvo y se cruzó los brazos bajo el pecho.

 **―Yo te pregunté lo mismo y no me respondiste, así que supongo que yo puedo hacer lo mismo. A menos que me quieras decir y no me quede más que devolver la cortesía.**

 _«¡Maldito hombre pasivo-agresivo!»_

Erza cerró los ojos para no perder la calma.

 **―Voy al 24/7. Ahora responde.**

 **―¡Qué casualidad…!** ―respondió él y Erza se llevó una mano a la frente en frustración, por supuesto que él iba a decir eso.

 **―Puedo cuidarme sola.**

 **―Lo sé** ―Jellal continuó caminando, ahora que sabía su destino no necesitaba irritarla yendo a su lado.

 _Aunque le habría gustado hacerlo._

Llegó antes que ella al lugar y fingió comprar cosas mientras ella iba a la zona de papelería, al vivir en una zona con alta oferta escolar, colegial y universitaria, los supermercados como ese estaban dotados de casi cualquier cosa que un estudiante necesitaría para sus trabajos, la observó tomar un paquete de hojas blancas y un par de folders simples antes de ir a la caja a pagar, probablemente se había quedado sin papel para imprimir algún trabajo, aunque sus carreras eran iguales no chocaban en ninguna clase porque Jellal estaba bastante más adelantado.

 **―Yo tenía hojas en la casa** ―le dijo cuando ella cuando salió por la puerta automática.

 **―No necesito de tu ayuda.**

 **―Lo sé** ―repitió su respuesta anterior.

Caminaron en silencio, esta vez Jellal unos cuantos pasos atrás, por eso, cuando las gotas de lluvia empezaron a caer fue capaz de sorprenderla cuando le puso encima de la cabeza su abrigo largo.

 **―¿Qué diablos haces?** ―le reclamó ella al verlo.

 **―Tiene forro impermeable, cubre lo que compraste** ―Erza parpadeó confundida y luego ―de mala gana―, cubrió todo con el abrigo.

 **―Corre** ―le dijo tomándola de la mano y ella no pudo evitar seguirlo.

 _Y entonces corrieron juntos._

Erza no supo porque de pronto estaba sonriendo mientras sus pulmones se estiraban y estrechaban a causa del ejercicio, mientras gotas de agua fría caían sobre las partes de su cuerpo que el cálido abrigo que olía a Jellal no cubría, o mientras escuchaba las pisadas de Jellal junto a ella y sentía su mano envolver la suya con seguridad.

 _No sabía porque, pero no lo había podido evitar._

Como tampoco pudo evitar decirle las gracias con total sinceridad cuando llegaron empapados al calor del apartamento y le devolvió el abrigo que había protegido sus cosas.

No sabía porque, pero ver el bochorno de _él_ al recibir la gratitud por su gesto desinteresado le hizo sentir bien y sonreír más.

O tal vez sí lo sabía.

 _…Pero quería ahogar ese sentimiento que luchaba por resurgir en ella…_

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **¿Comentarios?**

 **Siguiente pedido hasta los 60 reviews**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Aclaraciones :**

 **Mystogan:** Ambas versiones comparten la gentileza y el exceso de culpa y responsabilidad que cargan, sin embargo Mystogan no estaba tan hundido en su culpa, por tanto de vez en cuando actuaba con más frescura de carácter, como cuando se come las manzanas en la casa de Porlyusika, o no tiene problema en dejar su punto de vista claro de manera clara y cortante, como cuando Porlyusika le pregunta que donde estuvo mientras se daba la crisis con Phantom Lord y él solo lanza las banderas de las sucursales que el había destruido por sí mismo sin decir nada más.

 **Knightwalker** : Durante su batalla en Édolas, Scarlet le dejó claro a Knightwalker que ellas, interiormente eran las mismas, sin embargo, el crecer con diferentes influencias alrededor las habían hecho ser un tanto diferentes, Scarlet creció rodeada de la bondad de su gremio, Knightwalker creció bajó la ambición de un Rey egoísta, ambos creyendo que esa persona que les extendió la mano representaban una justicia y dando todo por sus causas, Knightwalker terminó siendo cínica y fría porque así lograba su objetivo de manera más eficiente.

 **Sugar/Hughes** : ¿No eran gays en Édolas? xD A mí me parece que sí. En ellos si puede que haya OOC sin justificación alguna. xDDD

 **La Avispa** : Es un bar gay y de shows de transformistas muy conocido en mi país.

* * *

 **Información De La Petitoria** :

 **Solicitante** : Zoe. Guest 1. Guest 2. Mei. Tray. Otros.

 **Solicitud** : Jellal se muda prometiendo regresar, pero no lo hace. Erza crece y se muda para estudiar y terminan en el mismo apartamento. Jellal intenta recuperar su relación pero Erza es muy terca y no se lo pone fácil.

 **Bonus:** Hacer a Jellal un poco celoso. Que aparezca Sugarboy.

 **Notas** : Cambié un poquitín el plot para hacerlo calzar mejor con mi visión del Mystwalker. Jellal celoso no me sale fácil porque lo considero muy maduro y seguro de Erza como para celarla. xD

* * *

 **Rincón De La Escritora En Proceso** :

Chan Chan Chan… ¿Qué pasó aquí? D: En realidad decidí hacer dos caps de este pedido. Luego subiré el segundo y final. xD Lo siento, si no lo dividía quedaba gigante porque aún hay otro prompt que debo añadir de una petición muy vieja. 7w7)r Me pone nerviosa este cap, intenté drama pero no es un género en el que me sienta confiada. xD

Gracias mil por leer. NwN/

* * *

 **Agradecimientos** :

A vosotros adorables reviewistas con cuenta os respondo por PM:

 **Artemisa Neko Chan**

 **MinSul6011**

 **Lady Werempire**

 **Bluewater14**

 **Indigoooo**

 **Kzygbae**

 **Banana Sama**

A vosotros adorables reviewistas sin cuenta os respondo por acá:

 **Hoshi** : ¡Hola, preciosa! Me alegra que te gustase el OS de Irene sobreprotectora, sin duda ella se dejaría ganar con tal de verla feliz. QwQ Ella era una buena mujer. Lamento confundirte con lo del juego de cartas, traté que fuese lo más simple posible. U-U Con lo de Heterochrmia Iridum no creo que pueda complacerte, pero el libro es muy buena y te recomiendo mil que lo leas (Graceling) y sus otros dos libros que lo complementan (Fuego y Bitterblue). *w* Creéme, si te gustó mi fic, amarás los libros. :D Tu pedido está apuntado y ASDFGSDFG Me alegra porque quería escribir de eso. xDDD Un besazo y gracias mil por leer. NwN/

 **Melany** : ASDFGHJSDFGH Me dices que he mejorado y me sonrojo, muchas gracias por la observación. *w* Jellal haría todo por Erza, hasta matarse junto a un dragón malvado. xD No, ellos no tenían la boda arreglada porque no le habían dicho a Irene, y no se preocupaban por los arreglos, porque como dijo Jellal, Erza no le gustaba lo ostentoso y la boda sería sencilla. U-U Aunque te aseguro que si tuviesen los planes de boda en ese momento, a Lady Irene no le importaría desecharlos para crear su visión de gran boda. xDDD Me alegra que te gustase. Un besazo y mil gracias por leer. NwN/

 **Guest** : De nada. Me alegra que te gustase. *w* Me hace feliz. Un beso y un saludo.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Gracias de corazón por leer.**

 **Gracias mil por comentar.**

 **¡Adieu!**

 **NwN/**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**


	5. De Vuelta II

**.**

* * *

 **.**

¡Un cap nuevo llega gracias a sus 15 reviews NwN!

 **.**

¡Hola! **NwN/** Acá la segunda parte y final de este **Mystwalker**. He de decir que me sorprendí mucho que les gustase **QwQ** Me hacen muy feliz, espero les guste también el desenlace. Gracias por confiarme sus deseos.

¡Que disfruten!

 **.o./**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Pedido de:

 **Zoe.**

 **Guest 1.**

 **Guest 2.**

 **Mei.**

 **Tray.**

 **Nya**

 **Amber**

 **Otros.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Disclaimer I** **:** Fairy Tail no me pertenece. Pertenece a Hiro Mashima.

 **Disclaimer II** **:** Aunque uso las ideas que me dejan en los reviews. La historia en su creación y ejecución es netamente de mi autoría.

* * *

 **Referencias De Lectura** :

 **Diálogo.**

 _«Pensamientos»_

Narración.

* * *

 **Apostilla** :

 **Género:** Romance / Drama / Hurt-Comfort

 **Rated:** T

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **[°° Request 05 °°]**

 **.**

 **° De Vuelta II °**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Cuando los exámenes de medio semestre llegaron, las cosas seguían casi igual.

Las conversaciones eran mínimas, pero al menos el _gracias_ de aquella noche había cambiado algo.

Erza ya no se encerraba todo el día al llegar al apartamento.

 _A veces salía a estudiar y hacia del comedor su escritorio a pesar de tener el estudio._

 _A veces se sentaba junto a él a ver televisión, aunque ambos tuviesen una en cada cuarto._

 _A veces solo estaban en silencio, leyendo algún libro u oyendo música._

Justo como en ese momento.

La radio de la universidad estaba sintonizada en la lap top de Erza y a esa hora el programa de música dejaba escuchar un viejo vals que ambos jóvenes reconocieron de inmediato, el _Danubio Azul_ era por mucho una de las piezas favoritas de la madre de Jellal y siempre que estaban con ella la madre de él la ponía aunque solo fuese una vez al día para que bailasen junto a ella.

Era una de los mejores recuerdos de su infancia.

 _Pero también evocaba otros muy tristes._

Erza miró de soslayo a Jellal quien de un pronto a otro había dejado de leer al escuchar la canción, muy seguramente había recordado a su madre y por lo tanto también la larga enfermedad que se la llevó, por mucho tiempo Erza pensó que Jellal se había marchado debido al dolor de la pérdida de su madre, pero con los años comenzó a dudarlo, si hubiese sido por tal motivo él no se hubiese ido sin decir nada, ella era quien más conocía del dolor que esa pérdida le causó porque él mismo se lo confesó en más de una ocasión mientras lloraba en su regazo o entre sus brazos.

 _Y por eso colocó en mudo el sonido de la portátil._

― **¿Te molesta escucharla?** ―preguntó él en un susurro y Erza le miró extrañada―. **Pensé que también era tu favorita.**

― **Nunca he sido fan de la música clásica, si la escuchaba antes era porque…** ―dudó proseguir, al quitar la música no era la idea lastimarlo, todo lo contrario, la madre de Jellal había significado mucho para ella también y no usaría su recuerdo en contra de él.

― **Ella sabía cómo insistir** ―terminó el azulado por Erza y sonrió con nostalgia―. **Quisiésemos o no, cuando estábamos con ella debíamos escucharla.**

― **Y bailarla** ―agregó ella sonriendo sin poder evitarlo, más de una vez bailó sobre los pies de la señora Lyanna para aprender a moverse con la gracia requerida―. **Si no lo hacíamos se ponía muy triste.**

― **¡Es verdad!** ―Jellal se levantó de pronto―. **Tenemos que evitar eso** ― extendió su mano a la mujer de cabello escarlata― **¿Me haría el honor, Lady Knightwalker?**

Sin poder evitarlo, las mejillas de la joven se tiñeron de carmín, ya fuese por la propuesta o por la mirada llena de gentileza que le dirigió Jellal; pero, fuese por lo que fuese, su corazón había comenzado a latir demasiado rápido como para estar cómoda con la situación.

 _Su deber era decir no._

― _ **Por favor…**_ ―la voz de Jellal no fue ni una súplica ni una orden disfrazada, solo fue una petición sincera, de esas que solo se le piden a un amigo que te conoce tan bien que no necesitas darle el contexto del por qué de la solicitud, porque sin duda la otra persona lo entiende por completo.

 _Y ella entendía a la perfección lo que ese acto significaba para Jellal._

Y entonces ella aceptó su mano.

Con una sonrisa idéntica en ambos rostros, la mano de él se colocó en su estrecha cintura cubierta por su amplio abrigo de lana mientras la de ella se colocaba en su hombro, los pasos fluyeron como si aún practicasen a diario y de manera ágil el básico compas de tres por cuatro mutó al origen del nombre del baile y ambos giraron con gracia en medio de la pequeña sala, de un momento a otro ya no había años de separación, ni secretos, ni malos entendidos, de pronto solo eran ellos dos.

 _Una Erza y un Jellal._

Una pareja que se miraba, se sonreía y se sonrojaba, uno guiando al otro mientras el otro aceptaba esa guía porque la confianza estaba ahí.

 _Siempre iba a estar._

Un giro siguió a otro giro sin importar que la música seguía en mudo en la lap top, no importaba, ellos conocían cada compás a la perfección, fue entonces; al inicio de una rotación más, que un talón se enredó con unas pantuflas mal colocadas y el balance y el ritmo se perdió mientras ambos caían al piso en un enredo de brazos y piernas.

― **L-lo siento…** **Ay…** ―se disculpó Jellal entre el dolor y la diversión.

― **Recuerdo que esto sucedió varias veces** ―rió ella, elevándose un poco para liberarlo de su peso quedando a horcajadas sobre él pero a centímetros de su rostro, Jellal se unió a su risa y los ojos de ella escanearon su faz llena de alegría, de pronto deseó seguirlo viendo así de feliz.

 _Y seguir estando así, cerca de él._

― **Eso es muy cierto** ―él se elevó un poco en uno de sus codos, una de sus manos estabilizó la cintura de ella y él roce con el pequeño trozo de piel desnuda que su abrigo dejó al descubierto debido a la caída los hizo darse cuenta de su posición.

Ambos enrojecieron.

― **Si-sigues siendo buena bailarina…** ―dijo él, incapaz de moverse por temor a romper lo que fuese que se había formado en ese momento.

― **Tú también…** ―respondió ella en un susurro, sus ojos observando sus labios, su mente sofocando un sonido de advertencia con la ola de sentimientos y sensaciones que su piel en la de ella trajo de ese lugar en donde las había encerrado dentro de sí misma.

 _La verdad, ni siquiera intentó luchar contra eso._

Y sin poder evitarlo su rostro se inclinó hacia él.

― **¿Estás segura?** ―susurró Jellal mientras Erza descendía hacia sus labios, su aliento mezclándose con él de ella debido a la distancia milimétrica.

 _Y justo ahí ella se detuvo._

Sus ojos se abrieron en horror y se separó de él mientras su cabeza negaba y lágrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos.

 _Estuvo por ceder y no debía ser así._

― **Erza, escúchame…**

― **¡N-no puedo perdonarte!** ―le interrumpió― **¡Esa noche dije que pasara lo que pasara confiaría en ti! ¡Lo prometí, pero…!** ―soltó en un sollozo retenido y Jellal se elevó por completo de su posición, de esa manera, sentado con ella en su regazo su mano acunó su rostro con suavidad, como si tratase de calmar a un animalito herido.

Erza no se negó al contacto.

― **Lo sé** ―su pulgar acarició la mejilla por la que una lagrima había escurrido y luego trazó la casi invisible cicatriz en su nariz producto de su primer encuentro cuando eran niños―. **Tardé en volver, y ni siquiera sabías lo que prometías** ―le sonrió para animarla―. **No tienes que sentirte mal por esa promesa, Erza, si de mí depende…** ―susurró mientras colocaba un mechón de cabello escarlata detrás de su oreja― **estás liberada de ella.**

― **Habría sido fácil años atrás** ―continuó, su voz era firme a pesar de las lágrimas―, **pero ahora… yo no…** ―Erza se separó de su mano levantándose y dándole la espalda inhaló profundamente un par de veces para luego continuar―. **Estás de vuelta, pero, yo ya no soy la de antes, no somos los de antes…** _ **creo,**_ **que ya es muy tarde…**

Jellal asintió.

Esa era una verdad que no podía debatir.

 _Pero la lógica pocas veces vence a los sentimientos._

― **¿Al menos puedo aferrarme a ese** _ **"creo"**_ **?** ―su voz era un hilo debido al miedo que atenazaba su interior.

 _No quería perderla, no quería hacerlo._

Erza no respondió.

 _No dio un "no"._

Solo dejó la sala.

… _Y entonces él se aferró a esa pequeña esperanza…_

 **.**

 **[ J & E ]**

 **.**

Los días seguían pasando sin cambio alguno.

 _Pero Jellal no se rendía._

― **Te dejé algo de comer en la olla** ―le dijo una noche al verla liada con varios apuntes, no se había levantado ni una sola vez en toda la noche y era obvio que no se iba a molestar en cocinar.

― **No tengo hambre** ―respondió neutralmente, como lo venía haciendo desde la noche en que bailaron y continuó con sus hojas, en realidad ya sabía todo eso que repasaba pero siempre se forzaba a hacer un repaso nocturno de todos sus resúmenes.

― **Está bien, si no lo comes me lo llevaré mañana de almuerzo** ―Jellal no se extrañó de la negativa, Erza a veces cenaba junto a él pero nunca comía lo que él preparada.

No contestó.

― **Aunque sería una pena** ―continuó Jellal lavando todo lo que estaba sucio en el fregadero―. **Estoy seguro de que te gustará.**

Nada.

― **Erza…**

― **¿Hasta cuándo te rendirás?** ―le preguntó de pronto colocando el lápiz con fuerza contra la blanca superficie del desayunador―. **Ya te dije que no me interesa saber.**

― **Eso es mentira** ―se atrevió a enfrentarla―. **Te gusta saber el** _ **por qué**_ **de las cosas, estar segura en cada decisión y acción que tomas, por eso repasas toda esa materia que ya sabes** ―señaló las hojas y libros después de secarse las manos con un trapo de girasoles― **Por eso dijiste ese** _ **"creo"**_ , **sé cómo eres…**

― **Querrás decir que sabías como** _ **era**_ ―refutó la mujer la única parte en la que podía hacer eso.

― **No, sigues siendo la Erza que conocí** ―Jellal la miró con tanto cariño y nostalgia que Erza no pudo evitar el sonrojo que se adueñó de sus mejillas―, **aunque ahora tengas esa especie de cinismo que usas como arma y armadura para ocultar la gentileza que antes no te daba miedo mostrar. Erza…**

― **¡No sabes lo que dices!** ―se levantó molesta, la mano que golpeó el desayunador botó una decena de hojas con apuntes y sus mejillas brillaron con rabia―. **¡Deja de buscar a esa persona que ya no soy!**

― **¿Por qué no quieres que la busque?** ―le enfrentó la mirada― **¿Tienes miedo de que la encuentre?**

― **Eso no…** ―Erza observó la determinación, la culpa, el cariño y el miedo en los ojos de color siempre cambiantes de él y su corazón latió errático cuando vio el brillo dorado de su sinceridad―, **eso no es posible.**

― **Lo es…** ―una de las manos de Jellal se posó sobre la de ella en el desayunador, la sensación hizo que su cerebro colapsase y fuese incapaz de mandar la señal para que su mano huyese de la calidez que la mano de él impregnaba en la suya―. **Fue mi culpa que esa parte de ti saliese dañada, es mi deber…**

― **¡Yo no soy el deber de nadie!** ―sus ojos dejaron escapar un par de lágrimas―. **¡No soy una muñeca rota esperando que la repares, Jellal! ¡Yo sé hacer las cosas por mí misma! ¡Lo que ves ahora es lo que soy luego de que yo misma me reparé! No seré jamás esa** _ **Erza**_ **que…** _ **fui**_ **…**

― **Sigues siendo gentil y fuerte.**

― **No lo soy. Soy otra…**

― **No lo eres…** ―su mano atrapó la de ella cuando esta quiso escapar de él―. **Sé que eres algo diferente, yo también lo soy** ―sonrió con tristeza―, **pero por dentro, en donde importa, somos lo mismo. No quiero transformarte en la** _ **tú**_ **de diecisiete años, eso sería antinatural, el tiempo pasa y la gente cambia, aprende, se equivoca y sigue, lo único que quiero es…**

― **¿Qué escuche tus razones? ¿Las que me negaste por siete años?**

― **Sí, Erza… lamento haberme convertido en un ser egoísta, pero quiero que las oigas.**

― **Pero yo no quiero saberlas…** ―respiró hondo un par de veces antes de poder continuar― **No** _ **ahora**_ **…**

Jellal dejó una pequeña sonrisa surgir.

 _De cierta manera ella siempre le daba esperanza._

― **Eres tú quien decide el cuándo escucharlas.**

― **¿Y si pasan años?**

― **Supongo que es mi turno de vivir en esa inopia** ―sonrió con resignación y como un tímido rayo de sol en el rostro de Erza una sombra de sonrisa apareció.

― **¿Aunque tarde siete años en decidirme?**

― **El doble o el triple de ese tiempo, si es necesario.**

― **No sabes lo que dices** ―ella bajó la mirada y negó, aunque no hizo ademán de soltar su mano de la de él―. **Solo deberías desaparecer de nuevo de mi vida…**

― **Si eso es lo que quieres** ―la voz de Jellal sonó decidida pero rota―, **lo haré, cuando escuches lo que quiero decirte. Me iré y no me volverás a ver…**

Erza iba a hablar pero no pudo, un nudo en su garganta al oírlo decir eso hizo que se sintiese a punto de morir asfixiada.

 _Y así hubiese sido, sin duda._

Pero Jellal la salvó con su acción.

Al elevar su mano y besar sus nudillos con tanto sentimiento que su corazón trabajó lo suficiente como para hacer reaccionar cada célula de su cuerpo.

― **Haré lo que me digas cuando me escuches. Es una promesa.**

Jellal dejó la sala y Erza no rejuntó ninguna de sus hojas.

Cuando Jellal despertó a la mañana siguiente recogió todo el reguero y cuando fue a alistar su almuerzo con la cena de la noche anterior, sonrió.

… _Erza había aceptado comer su comida…_

 **.**

 **[ J & E ]**

 **.**

El semestre había terminado y tenían más tiempo libre.

Sus conversaciones habían mejorado, ahora hablaban de muchas cosas, muchas veces pequeños detalles de esos siete años en que vivieron lejos uno del otro, otras pocas veces de su niñez, pero nunca de lo que experimentaron juntos en su juventud.

 _Nunca de la confesión de él luego de un partido de voleibol de Erza._

 _Nunca de su primer beso torpe y lleno de risas y sonrojos._

 _Nunca de su primera experiencia en el arte de amar, ni de las que sucedieron a esa primera vez._

 _Jamás del día en que él ya no estuvo más_.

Eran temas prohibidos, tabúes que generaban temor al ser siquiera pensados, reían viendo televisión, se cocinaban el uno al otro, se ayudaban con tareas y estudio, pero jamás hablaban de lo importante.

 _Eran casi amigos, casi._

Pero los deseos ocultos de poder ser algo más que eso frenaban cualquier otro avance.

― **Lamento llegar tarde** ―Jellal se quitó la bufanda mientras cerraba la puerta―. **El lanzamiento de ese libro era tan esperado que hoy las filas no disminuían, me sorprende que sea tan popular aun cuando la serie bajó tanto de calidad, pero no los culpo, yo también quiero saber si alguien se quedará con el trono de ese reino** ―continuó luego de quitarse el abrigo y los zapatos―. **¿Puedes creer qu-?** ―cuando se volteó a verla se dio cuenta que a la mujer que le hablaba la había secuestrado el sueño, últimamente ella pasaba mucho tiempo ocupada en el estudio y casi no dormía―. **No deberías dormir ahí…** ―susurró al verla mal acomoda en el sillón, imaginó que se había dormido viendo televisión pero luego se dio cuenta que estaba apagado―. **¿Me estaría esperando?** ―Más esperanzado de lo que normalmente se permitía estar, Jellal se acercó al sofá y se acuclilló frente a ella, sus ojos repasaron cada línea de su rostro, la forma de sus ojos, sus largas pestañas, el marco perfecto que su corto cabello escarlata hacía de su faz a pesar de que siempre se ondulaba en las puntas, la cicatriz en su nariz que era gemela no idéntica de la que él tenía bajo su tatuaje era apenas visible.

 _Un recuerdo de su primer encuentro._

Ambos se habían caído de un árbol, cuando ella se había quedado atascada en la copa de un hermoso y viejo fresno rojo y él se había subido a ayudarla, terminando los dos peor que al inicio de la aventura y compartiendo una cicatriz y un brazo entablillado.

 _Tenían ocho años, y nada de qué preocuparse._

Él se había tatuado poco antes de marcharse, Jellal lo había hecho como recuerdo de su madre quien muriese cercana a esa fecha, ese diseño era el escudo de la vieja y noble familia de su madre y en recuerdo de la manera en que él y Erza se habían conocido en el viejo árbol de fresno rojo lo tatuó de ese color. Ese tatuaje había sido su recordatorio para cumplir con su misión y no ceder ante su deseo de volver a ella. Erza se había molestado al ver el tatuaje, pero fue ella quien más se ocupó de que sanase correctamente.

 _Él siempre había podido contar con ella._

― **Debí confiar más en ti** ―susurró, tocando con delicadeza uno de los mechones escarlatas que osaban obstruir su vista de ver su hermoso y ahora pacifico rostro por completo―, **pero quería protegerte…**

Dubitativo al inicio, Jellal se inclinó hacia ella, dispuesto a llevarla en brazos a su habitación, parecía muy agotada y no quería despertarla, aunque se arriesgaba a que una de sus constantes amenazas se hiciese realidad y lo dejase eunuco o inhabilitado de alguna de sus extremidades, sin embargo, valía la pena.

 _Todo en ella valía la pena de cualquier sacrificio para él._

Por suerte la habitación de Erza no estaba cerrada del todo así que solo fue necesaria la punta de su pie para terminar de abrirla, con sigilo entró al lugar y la depositó con gentileza en la cama para luego cubrirla con un edredón lleno de lanzas extrañas, sonrió ante el diseño y sin poder evitarlo su vista vagó por la habitación, habían muchos libros de estudio y otros tantos de lo que supuso eran pasatiempos, todo estaba en orden como alguien tan estricta como ella podría sugerir, pero lo que más le llamó la atención fueron las fotos en el estante del librero, las fotos de él y ella cuando podían expresar sus sentimientos con libertad, cuando se reían de verdad juntos, cuando se graduaron, los paseos, e incluso una de él dormido en el regazo de Erza con el viejo fresno como fondo, una foto que para su vergüenza su madre había tomado a escondidas uno de los pocos días en que la enfermedad no la dejaba atada a la cama.

― **Te dije que no entraras aquí…** ―la voz somnolienta de ella lo sacó de sus propios recuerdos.

― **Lo siento, no quería despertarte** ―la oscuridad tapó parte de su bochorno por ser descubierto observando.

― **Así que querías espiar mientras dormías… ya veo. Eres peor de lo que pensé.**

― **N-no, yo…** ―iba a disculparse pero sabía que con ella era como en un juicio, todo lo que dijese podía ser usado en su contra así que mejor cambió de tema―. **Te gustaba mucho esa bufanda** ―Jellal señaló una foto en particular y ella se sonrojó.

― **La bufanda que me regalaste, aún la tengo** ―Erza palmeó la oscura almohada pequeña junto a ella, era su favorita―. **Estaba algo desgastada, así que la convertí en una almohada** ―confesó, su pena fue evidente en su voz.

― **Me alegra que no la hayas botado.**

― **Tu mamá te enseñó en el hospital a tejer para regalármela, no podría haberlo hecho, ni aunque lo hubiese intentado.**

― **¿No lo intentaste?**

― **Con lo que viste creo que es obvio que no intenté muchas cosas…**

― **¿Por qué?** ―su pregunta sonó más a anhelo que a curiosidad.

― **Porque la noche antes de irte me pediste que confiara en ti, pasase lo que pasase y te dije que sí…**

― **¿Por tantos años?**

― **Los primeros años fueron por esperanza, pero empecé a llenarme de dudas poco a poco** ―Erza se ladeó para observarlo mejor―, **los demás años solo me encerré en mi amargura y dolor, no dejé que nadie se me acercara y luego me convertí en lo que soy ahora** ―soltó una risita cínica―. **¿Quién querría aguantarme? Solo un idiota buscaría acercarse a mí.**

― **Yo te he aguantado todos estos meses sin ningún problema** ―la broma salió tan natural que no se percató de que sonaba casi insolente.

― **Tú me lo debías** ―a Erza pareció no importarle―, **y además siempre has sido un idiota con tendencia al masoquismo** ―Jellal rió con ganas y ella lo acompañó.

― **Creo que eso es verdad** ―sin meditarlo Jellal dejó que su mano acariciará el rostro de ella, Erza permitió el contacto―. **Pero ya te liberé de esa promesa, ahora puedes hacer lo que desees…**

― **Y eso hice** ―contestó con una sonrisa arrogante que hizo a Jellal tragar grueso.

― **¿Qu-qué hiciste exactamente?** ―Erza disfrutó ese pequeño temor mostrado antes de responder.

― **Tu padre quería involucrar al mío en un fraude multimillonario…** ―empezó y Jellal perdió la respiración―. **¿Por eso huiste, verdad?**

― **¿C-cómo…?**

― **Recordé que uno de los agentes que arrestó a mi padre mencionó algo de una empresa multinacional llamada** _ **"Ánima"**_ **, he estado investigando luego de volver a escucharlo del profesor de macroeconomía en la clase de ética. Esa empresa succionaba el capital de otras empresas, especialmente en el extranjero y las dejaba en banca rota para luego desligarse por completo de ellas. Tu padre la creó.**

― **Así es…** ―La mano de Erza lo jaló de la manga de la camisa y él se dejó llevar, acostándose en la cama, su mirada pendiente de su rostro―. **Mi padre planeaba tomar el control de las empresas Knightwalker de esa forma después de que yo desaparecí luego de negarme a casarme contigo y darle el control que se supone me daría ese casamiento** ―la mujer abrió los ojos en sorpresa, partes del rompecabezas que le faltaban comenzaban a encajar.

― **¿Por eso huiste?**

― **En parte, pero…** ―Erza acarició con ternura su tatuaje al ver el dolor en sus ojos, el mismo dolor que vio en ellos cuando Jellal le pidió que confiara en él la noche antes de partir sin decirle nada―, **antes de morir mi madre me dio evidencia contra mi padre, me dijo que él la mataría pronto por eso si la enfermedad de ella no la mataba primero. Me hizo prometer huir y denunciarlo. No te dije nada porque si él sospechaba de que tú sabías algo te mataría como pretendía hacer con ella…**

― **Oh, Jellal** ―Erza dejó que sus lágrimas corriesen libremente―, **y yo pensé…**

― **Tenías derecho a pensar lo peor de mí, mi padre igual te lastimó.**

― **¿Fuiste tú, cierto?** ―Erza se acercó más a él―. **¿Quien envió las misteriosas pruebas bajo el seudónimo de** _ **Mystogan**_ **y que desligaban a mis padres de Fausto y sus desfalcos?** ―Jellal enrojeció y ella obtuvo su respuesta― **Ahora entiendo todo, te fuiste del continente para desenmascarar a tu padre poco a poco. Por eso vas avanzado en la carrera, aprendiste de esto para detener a Fausto. Calza con los años que has pasado lejos, calza con el hecho de que cambiaste tu apellido y volviste un par de semanas después de que Fausto fuese puesto en prisión.**

― **¿Has estado juntando las piezas todos estos días encerrada en el estudio?** ―casi sonrió admirado de ella―. **Pudiste habérmelo preguntado y te hubieses ahorrado el cansancio** ―los dedos de Jellal acariciaron con gentileza las ojeras bajo sus hermosos ojos chocolate.

― **Tú me conoces, me gusta hacer las cosas por mí misma** ―rió con ella y luego Erza volvió a la seriedad―. **Quería descubrir la verdad por mi cuenta.** **Debí hacer esto antes en lugar de encerrarme en mi enojo hacia ti.**

― **Todo fue mi culpa…**

― **Shhh…** ―Erza le puso un dedo en los labios―. **Solo tu padre es culpable, no cargues con sus pecados, deja de responsabilizarte por los demás.**

― **Tú me conoces** ―le devolvió la respuesta de ella luego de separar el dedo de Erza de sus labios―, **eso no es fácil para mi…**

― **Lo sé, fue un niño excesivamente responsable quien le prometió a una niña salvarla cuando quedó atascada en un árbol** ―sonrió ante el nuevo sonrojo de Jellal―. **Y hablando de responsabilidades, debes hacerte cargo de la promesa que me hiciste.**

― **¿Cuál de tantas?**

― **Qué harías lo que yo te pidiese cuando supiese todo** ―lo miró sería.

― **Aún no te he contado todo.**

― **Ya sé lo que más me interesa** ―sonrió de lado―, **¿no estás huyendo de eso, o sí?**

― **¿Entonces… quieres que me vaya?** ―preguntó con el nerviosismo recorriendo todo su cuerpo.

Los ojos de Erza no mostraron duda alguna.

― **Quiero que me beses…** ―susurró ella acercándose a él.

Jellal parpadeó sorprendido.

― **¿Es-estás segura?**

Y aunque fue Erza quien pidió el beso, fue ella la que lo dio.

 _Sí, estaba muy segura._

Y Jellal no tuvo ninguna queja.

Sus labios recibiendo los de ella y deleitándose en la dulzura que había deseado volver a degustar por tantos años significaban más que cualquier logro en su vida.

Tal vez era perdón, tal vez solo era el primer paso a eso.

 _No importaba._

Tomaría lo que ella le quisiese dar.

… _Y luego trataría de devolverle el doble, o el triple de eso…_

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **¿Comentarios?**

 **Siguiente pedido hasta los 75 reviews**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Espacio Publicitario Pagado** **:**

Ya que les gustó el Mystwalker y quieren más, les recomiendo:

 **Lealtad** : Un Mystwalker de 16 capítulos ya finalizado de una muy buena escritora, Mariamiau, se los recomiendo un montón. Está en universo original y es uno de mis favoritos. Cubre el periodo luego de que Fairy Tail de Earthland se marchase y Édolas comienza a ser reconstruido. Les aseguro que vale la pena. Y les agradecería si apoyan a la autora leyendo y dejándole aunque sea un pequeño review.

 **Once Upon A Kingdom** : Este es de mi autoría. Es un Two Shot que probablemente convierte en short fic, basado también en el universo original e inicia años después de la pelea por la magia. Cuando Mystogan se confiesa a Erza. :x

* * *

 **Información De La Petitoria** :

 **Solicitante** : Zoe. Guest 1. Guest 2. Mei. Tray. Nya. Amber. Otros.

 **Solicitud 1** : Jellal se muda prometiendo regresar, pero no lo hace. Erza crece y se muda para estudiar y terminan en el mismo apartamento. Jellal intenta recuperar su relación pero Erza es muy terca y no se lo pone fácil.

 **Solicitud 2** :Erza y Jellal bailando.

 **Solicitud 3** : Jellal cargando a una Erza dormida a la cama.

 **Solicitud 4** : Erza pidiéndole un beso a Jellal.

 **Notas** : Cambié un poquitín el plot para hacerlo calzar mejor con mi visión del Mystwalker.

* * *

 **Rincón De La Escritora En Proceso** :

¡Waa~! ¿Y es que cómo puedo ser yo si no le meto fluff? QwQ xDDDD Pues eso creo que ya lo saben. Me gustó trabajar el Mystwalker porque aunque tiene mucha de esencia Jerza tiene un pequeño giro que lo hace un poquito diferente y permite trabajar otras ideas que con el Jerza no se podrían trabajar sin caer en el OOC. U-U Espero les haya gustado.

Gracias mil por leer. NwN/

* * *

 **Agradecimientos** :

A vosotros adorables reviewistas con cuenta os respondo por PM:

 **Artemisa Neko Chan**

 **Indigoooo**

 **AAAA Mi-Tsu-Ki**

A vosotros adorables reviewistas sin cuenta os respondo por acá:

 **Hoshi** : ASDFGHJASDFG Me alegra que te gustase como planteé sus personalidades. QwQ No sé si tendré algún secreto pero lo que sí te puedo decir es que trato de darle mucho amor a lo que escribo porque amo mucho a los pjs. QwQ xDD Laxus hablando tanto sería muy extraño, pero Sugarboy es toda una cotorra. xDD Imposible alargar más la historia U-U Aún tengo muchos pedidos en fila, sin embargo tengo el otro Mystwalker (Once Upon A Kingdom) que de seguro lo convertiré en un short fic, por el momento solo tiene dos caps. NwN Me alegra que te gustase Graceling *w* HI tenía varios cambios pero quería mantener algo de la esencia. :D Gracias de corazón por leer. Besos. O3O

 **Morita Chan** : Me dio ternura tu nick. X33 Sabía que no solo yo veía que Sugar y Hughes tenían algo. 7x7)r xDDD Me alegra que te gustase el cap. :D ¿Qué piensas? ¿La reconquistó? xD Gracias mil por leer. Besos. O3O/

 **Zoe** : ASDFGHJ Me alegra que te gustase como escribí tú petición. *w* Con los celos de Jellal me dije, mantenlos bajos. xDD Erza es la que marca en gran parte la diferencia entre el Mystwalker y el Jerza así que es bueno saber que se nota. :D Oh. Sí… a diferencia del drama amo la intriga y es bueno saber que los dejo intrigados. xDD Me alegra que leas los demás OS y gracias por pensar en dejar review cuando tengas tiempo. QwQ. Gracias mil y espero te guste el desenlace. Un besazo. N3N/

 **Guest 1** : Thank very much, hope you like this second and final part. NwN/ Kisses.

 **Melany** : Sin duda el Mystwalker merece más amor, he estado pensando fuertemente en continuar el two shot Mystwaker en universo original que tengo publicado. U-U Espero te guste la conti, sin duda era necesaria una continuación y me alegra que la quisiesen. Un beso y gracias mil. O3O/

 **Lia** : Me ha emocionado mucho ver a tantos seguidores del Mystwalker no pensé que fuese tan buscado. :D Las respuestas a tus preguntas fueron respondidas acá. U-U Espero sean buenas. Y me alegra que te gustase la relación suegra/yerno de Irene y Jellal. xD Gracias mil por leer. Besos. N3N/

 **Guest 2** : Gracias por tu review. Me alegra mucho que te gustase, el Mystwalker necesita amor y es bueno saber que puede despertar interés en más personas. :D Espero te guste el final. Un beso y mil gracias. O3O/

 **Guest 3** : Muchas gracias, me alegra que te gustase la forma en que planteé el edo Jerza. NwN Espero te guste la conti. Un beso y mil gracias. N3N/

 **Guest 4** : Oh, sí… 7w7)r Esos dos necesitan besarse mucho… xDD Me alegra que te gustase y que la conti sea de tu agrado. Mil gracias por el apoyo y por leer. N3N/

 **Guest 5** : Claro, la continuación está aquí. Gracias mil por leer. OwO/

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Gracias de corazón por leer.**

 **Gracias mil por comentar.**

 **¡Adieu!**

 **NwN/**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**


	6. Esperando

**.**

* * *

 **.**

No se preocupen, esto sigue, solo que el semestre inició de nuevo y las primeras semanas me dejaron cinco trabajos, así que si aún no he escrito sus peticiones, sepan que hago lo que puedo con el poco tiempo **U,U.**

Este tema/petición es el conjunto de varios que me han pedido en varios fics, FB y PM además de acá en este fic. Ya que eran similares los he unido en uno solo. **NwN**

Por cierto, algunos saben que tengo una manía casi obsesiva de ligar fics, pues bien, lo hice otra vez. **7w7)r** I don´t even sorry… **xD**

 **¡GRACIAS A MI HERMANA QUE AYER ME MIRABA CON SOSPECHA MIENTRAS LE HACIA MIL Y UNA PREGUNTAS SOBRE EL EMBARAZO! 7w7)r**

Espero lo disfruten.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Petición de:

 **Sonye.**

 **Guest 1.**

 **Guest 2.**

 **Guest 3.**

 **Ena.**

 **Sali.**

 **Otros.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Disclaimer I** **:** Fairy Tail ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Yo solo los uso para escribir WAFF & FLUFF.

 **Disclaimer II** : Aunque uso las ideas que me dejan en los reviews. La historia en su creación y ejecución es netamente de mi autoría.

* * *

 **Referencias De Lectura** :

 **Diálogo.**

 _«Pensamientos»_

Narración.

* * *

 **Apostilla** **:**

 **Género** : Romance / Humor / Familiar / Slice Of Life.

 **Rated** : M.

.

* * *

.

 **[°° Request 07 °°]**

.

 **° Esperando °**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

No había terminado de entrar a la casa cuando dos brazos rodearon su cuello y el escarlata se adueñó de su visión.

El hombre de traje soltó de inmediato su portafolio sin importarle la portátil y los documentos confidenciales que estaban dentro cuando la mujer lo jaló para besarlo y dar un pequeño brinquito para enredar sus largas y cremosas piernas en su cintura, sus brazos la mantuvieron en su sitio y agradeció su pasión deportista y entrenamiento de su trabajo porque gracias a eso tuvo fuerza suficiente para que la sorpresa de su recibimiento no terminase con ambos tirados en el suelo.

 _Aunque eso ya había pasado antes._

Los labios de ella no se separaron de los de él ni siquiera mientras le desabotonaba la camisa y le zafaba el cinturón y el pantalón, la hermosa mujer de cabello escarlata tenía una gran habilidad para desvestirlos a ambos y cuando se separó un poco de ella para respirar y retomar el apasionado beso, sus pantalones colgaban de su cadera y su camisa estaba totalmente abierta mientras que el camisón de seda de ella estaba arrollado en su cintura exponiendo el resto de su fragante piel para él.

― **Erza…** ―murmuró contra su cuello, su lengua acarició húmeda el lugar y sus labios succionaron con avidez haciéndola gemir y apegarse más a él―, **estoy en casa…** ―susurró en su oído girando sobre sí mismo para colocarla contra la pared de entrada, meter una mano bajo la tela de su elegante camisón, y encontrar que convenientemente ella no tenía nada más puesto.

― **Jellal…** ―susurró ella a su vez antes de chocar de nuevo sus labios con los de él, adentrar su lengua en su boca y bajar la mano a su endurecido miembro y guiarlo hacia su centro quien lo recibió con humedad, haciéndolo gruñir en su oído su nombre mientras sus caderas empujaban con fuerza hacia ella y ella trataba de impulsarse de sus hombros para subir más y bajar con más fuerza para permitir placentera profundidad que hacia gemir en deleite a ambos. Piel desnuda resbalaba a causa del sudor de la acción, y el calor de la fricción los hacia querer sentir más del otro, más dureza de él que contrastaba con la suavidad en la que ella lo recibía una y otra vez en tanto subía y bajaba su torso entre respiraciones agitadas y gruñidos, entre besos y nombres en suplicas que acabaron en sonidos de placer culminado cuando ella estrechó su longitud en su calidez y él se derramó sin pudor en ella.

 _Y luego solo agitación y sonrisas satisfechas._

― **Bienvenido,** _ **Capitán**_ **…** ―susurró ella con un poco del aliento recuperado, desde que Jellal dejase la comisaria de Magnolia para ser el lider de un escuadrón especial de análisis criminalista, había dejado de ostentar ese título, pero a ambos les gustaba su uso; el hombre, quien intentaba mantenerlos a ambos firmes contra la pared no pudo evitar reír al escucharla llamarlo así.

― **Y vaya que bienvenida…** ―respondió y besó su hombro antes de ayudarle a bajarse de él y acomodar ese hermoso cabello escarlata ahora despeinado y colocarse correctamente el delicado camisón verde strappless que apenas y cubría sus abundantes curvas―. **¿Este es nuevo?** ―preguntó en tanto Erza le reacomodaba su bóxer y pantalón y besaba su pecho desnudo decorado por la corbata que su esposa no terminó de quitar.

― **Síí~ Lo compré cuando salí de dar clases** ―dijo con una sonrisita traviesa―. **Pensé que ayudaría para seducirte.**

― **¿Ayudarte a seducirme?** ―Jellal volvió a reír, tomó la mano con los anillos que indicaban que ella había aceptado pasar el resto de su vida con él a pesar de todos los problemas y malentendidos que habían tenido y los besó―. **¿Te das cuenta que hasta ahora le presto atención a lo que tenías puesto?**

― **¿Entonces no te gustó?** ―preguntó preocupada.

― **Erza, Erza…** ―Jellal negó―. **No fue eso lo que dije, el camisón es hermoso y más porque eres tú quién lo lleva puesto, pero francamente** ―se inclinó con una sonrisa coqueta a susurrarle al oído― **no necesitas más que ser tú para tenerme dispuesto…** ―sintió el calor de las mejillas de ella y sus labios acariciaron esa piel más sonrojada que antes― **y cuantas veces quieras, además…**

Erza tragó grueso y cuando Jellal la besó no dudó ni un solo momento en devolverle el beso, lo cual aprovechó su marido para levantarla en brazos y sentarse en el sillón, colocándola a ella en su regazo.

― **Y no es que me esté quejando…** ―murmuró entre besos más suaves y gentiles― **¿pero por qué la emboscada?**

― **Oh, eso…** ―Erza se alejó de su rostro y se mordió el labio antes de confesarse―. **Porque descargué una aplicación al móvil el mes pasado y dice que hoy es mi día más fértil…** ―bajó la mirada y Jellal se quedó pensativo un rato.

― **¿Aplicación?** ―Erza asintió y se acomodó en su pecho mientras el peinaba las hebras de su cabello escarlata―. **¿A qué te refieres con…? ¡Oh!** ―se interrumpió a él mismo al entender, hacía más de seis meses que habían tomado la decisión de que deseaban y podían tener un hijo, no solo llevaban años casados ―y otros tantos más viviendo juntos―, sino que sus trabajos ya eran estables, habían terminado de pagar la casa y sus carreras estaban en un gran punto; además, y lo más importante, ambos querían tener un hijo.

 _Se sentían más que listos._

Más no había resultado tan fácil como creyeron.

Ambos pensaron que con solo dejar los anti conceptivos de lado se daría lo que esperaban, pero a pesar de su recurrente y placentero _labor_ para lograr tal objetivo, no habían logrado quedar embarazados.

― **Tal vez esta vez…** ―Erza se detuvo y Jellal le besó la coronilla y acarició con gentileza su espalda cubierta con la sedosidad de su cabello.

― **Solo hay que tener paciencia…** ―la abrazó contra sí, Erza a veces se estresaba con el tema porque temía que al estar ya ambos en los treinta su oportunidad ya hubiese pasado, así que él debía encargarse de arreglar ese estado de ánimo―. **¿Y sabes que más debemos hacer?** ―Erza le miró expectante― **. Continuar** _ **intentándolo**_ ―dijo, ella no necesitó verlo para saber que una sonrisa ladeada se formaba en sus labios, su voz aterciopelada se había enronquecido mientras continuaba hablando y dejando besos en su cabello y sus hombros―, _**e intentándolo, e intentándolo…**_

Erza gritó entre sorprendida y divertida cuando él la colocó de espaldas al sillón con un rápido movimiento.

Pero apenas su _capitán_ se colocó sobre ella los sonidos que salieron de sus labios fueron muy diferentes.

… _Debían seguir intentándolo…_

 **.**

 **] J & E [**

 **.**

Su mano tomaba con fuerza la de él y él intentó calmarla.

El consultorio del hospital tenía el color blanco relajante de siempre, con los mismos carteles sobre salud, higiene y enfermedades que la mayoría de consultorios a los que habían ido antes también tenían.

 _Tal vez este solo era un poquito más sobrio._

Habían pasado tres meses más y aún no lograban quedar embarazados, Erza cada vez estaba más desilusionada, aunque siempre intentaba mantener la compostura propia de su carácter fuerte, pero Jellal sabía que cada test negativo la afectaba mucho.

― **Muy bien…** ―la doctora se sentó frente a ellos y se acomodó las gafas y Jellal sintió como Erza aguantó la respiración―. **Los exámenes no dicen nada distinto a los anteriores que les practicaron, ambos están saludables y no tienen ningún impedimento físico para concebir.**

Erza soltó el aire retenido.

― **Óvulos sanos, conteo alto de espermatozoides sanos, básicamente lo que les han dicho en los otros tres consultorios a los que fueron antes que éste** ―la doctora soltó un bufido―. **No deberían tener ningún problema a menos de que el problema sea una baja actividad sexual.**

Jellal alzó una ceja.

― **¡Pero si lo hacemos todo el tiempo!** **No tanto como cuando éramos jóvenes pero aún así…** ―declaró Erza algo exasperada―. **¡Lo hacemos en días fértiles y no fértiles! ¡A veces antes y después de trabajar!**

La doctora apuntó lo dicho y Jellal sintió su cara roja.

― **¿Y puede decir que son relaciones sexuales satisfactorias?**

― **¡La duda ofende! ¡Pero por supuesto!** **¡Más que satisfactorias!** ―exclamó Erza indignada por la pregunta cruzándose de brazos.

― **¿Y su marido culmina en cada ocasión?**

― **¡Pues más le vale!**

― **E-Erza…** ―Jellal apretó su mano con cariño pero la peli-escarlata seguía con el entrecejo fruncido.

― **Tal vez su problema sea la ansiedad de querer quedar embarazados. Intenten nuevas posiciones o lugares en que…**

― **¡Pero si ya lo intentamos en toda la casa y hasta compramos uno de esos libros de posiciones! Incluso hacemos juegos de rol con sus viejos uniformes de policia…** ―bufó Erza y comenzó a enumerar con los dedos de su mano libre―. **¡En la cocina, el baño, la sala, la cama…! ¡Incluso en su oficina!**

― **E-Erza… creo que no…**

― **¡Y siempre disfrutamos! ¡A veces hasta repetimos seguido!**

― **Erza, la doctora no necesita…**

― **Mi único consejo por ahora** ―interrumpió la doctora asintiendo a la información― **es que se relajen mientras practican sus** _ **satisfactorias**_ **relaciones sexuales** ―la doctora de canoso cabello rosa se levantó de su asiento―. **El cuerpo femenino suele ser caprichoso en cuanto a reproducción, no se agobien con el embarazo, ambos están sanos y tarde o temprano lograrán procrear. Les recomiendo leer libros o ver películas de corte erótico para que se relajen y aumenten el libido** ―sin ninguna ceremonia más la doctora les señaló la puerta y ambos salieron luego de que Jellal ―totalmente avergonzado― le diese gracias por el consejo.

― **¡Como si ocupáramos esas cosas!** ―murmuraba la mujer que iba sujeta de su mano y con un puchero en los labios―. **¡La otra noche en la cochera ni siquiera nos quitamos la ropa del todo!** ―un abochornado Jellal aguantó la risa mientras la escuchaba murmurar más de sus aventuras, para alivio de su parte, esos murmullos apenas y eran audibles.

 _Una Erza frustrada era una Erza desatada._

Para cuando llegaron al auto del oscuro parqueo subterráneo del hospital, su esposa se había sumergido en un profundo silencio y Jellal decidió que la llevaría a comer a su pastelería favorita para que se relajara, con ese pensamiento en mente se abrochó el cinturón, encendió el auto y saltó del susto cuando Erza gritó de pronto.

― **¡OH NO!**

― **¿¡Que sucede!?** ―preguntó alarmado mirándola de arriba abajo buscando alguna herida o síntoma de malestar, mas su esposa solo se había cubierto la cara con las manos― **¿¡Erza, te duele algo, cariño!?**

― **¡TODO LO QUE DIJE!** ―la mujer bajó sus palmas y Jellal observó sus ojos mortificados y su cara roja como su cabello―. **¿¡Escuchaste todo lo que le dije a la doctora!?** ―Jellal parpadeó confundido y luego rompió a reír al entender que hasta ahora entendía lo que había dicho al calor de la frustración―. **¡NO TE RÍAS!** ―le regañó aún horrorizada―. **¿¡ACASO NO ESCUCHASTE TODO LO QUE LE CONTÉ!?**

― **Claro que lo escuché…** ―intentó responderle sin reírse pero no le fue posible.

― **¡Jellal!** ―le reclamó de nuevo llena de mortificación― **¿¡Por qué no me detuviste!? La doctora Porlyusika es amiga del director Makarov… ¡MI JEFE! ¡Y LE DIJE TODAS ESAS COSAS QUE HACIAMOS! ¿¡QUÉ TAL SÍ LE CUENTA!? ¿¡Por qué no me detuviste!?**

― **Intenté detenerte, pero cuando estás en modo batalla nadie puede controlarte** ―Jellal rió de nuevo, se soltó del cinturón de seguridad y le tomó las manos que cubrían su rostro apenado―. **Además dudo que la doctora Porlyusika vaya a discutir la vida privada de una empleada de Makarov con él, es una doctora después de todo.**

― **¿Tú crees?** ―Le dijo algo esperanzada.

― **Estoy seguro** ―le acarició el rostro con cariño y ella soltó un suspiro aliviado aunque aún sentía mucha pena―. **Además, no es como que hayas dicho algo que sea mentira o vergonzoso de saber ¿verdad?** ―su sonrisa insinuante la hizo sonreír a ella también.

― **No, no dije ninguna mentira…**

― **Entonces me siento muy halagado, defendiste mi** _ **labor**_ **con brío. A capa y espada. Soy un hombre dichoso y según lo que dijiste,** _ **vigoroso**_ **…** ―le cerró un ojo coqueto y Erza rompió a reír.

― _ **Muy**_ **… vigoroso** ―detalló ella haciéndolo reír de nuevo, y antes de que Jellal pudiese evitarlo, Erza lo jaló hacia ella y bajó por completo el asiento.

― **Scarlet, ¿qu-qué estás haciendo?**

― **Relajándome,** _ **capitán**_ **…** ―susurró contra sus labios, sus manos bajando al botón de su pantalón.

― **¡Estamos en un parqueo!** ―Jellal apretó la mandíbula para no gruñir cuando ella metió la mano adentro de su bóxer, ni siquiera el pensamiento del escándalo que sería que atraparan a un hombre de ley en esas circunstancias pudo evitar el gruñido que salió de sus labios cuando ella apretó con la fuerza necesaria su miembro.

― **Estamos solos y está oscuro…** ―fue la última respuesta de ella.

Los demás sonidos no fueron palabras entendibles.

… _Y así relajados, lograron el tan deseado embarazo…_

 **.**

 **] J & E [**

 **.**

Él quería ceder, pero sabía que no podía.

La hermosa mujer de cabello escarlata le tomó la mano y puso los ojos más suplicantes que podía.

 _Pero la respuesta fue negativa._

― **Jell… solo un poquito…** ―con un puchero suplicó de nuevo―. **¡Solo un poquito! ¡Nada pasará si solo es un poquito!**

― **Erza…** ―Jellal soltó un suspiró, elevó la mano sujeta con la de ella y la besó―. **No puedes comer pastel, te dará nauseas de nuevo…** ―le explicó con paciencia infinita lo que todos los días le tenía que decir.

― **Pero solo un poquito…** ―con su mano libre formó una seña diminuta entre sus dedos índice y pulgar―. **Así de poquitito…**

― **Sabes que ese** _ **"poquitito"**_ **te hará vomitar** ―ella frunció el ceño, cuando se trataba de dulces su esposa era como una niña pequeña y el embarazo había llegado a aumentar eso―. **¿Recuerdas lo que pasó ayer? Apenas abrí la caja del pastel corriste al baño. Y ya sé que vomitaste también en el colegio por intentarlo…**

― **Mirajane traidora…** ―murmuró inflando las mejillas, Jellal había pedido a todos sus conocidos que le avisarán de sus intentos de comer dulces cuando salía con ellos y él no podía asistir.

Todos habían aceptado confabular en su contra.

 _Había llegado a pensar que sus antiguos "tres idiotas estudiantes" lo hacían como venganza._

― **Pero…** ―con las mejillas aún infladas se soltó de la mano de Jellal y se cruzó de brazos― **¡Fue porque no estaba preparada! Si me preparo apropiadamente…**

― **Vas a vomitar de nuevo…**

― **¡No lo haré!**

― **Si lo harás…**

― **¡No lo haré! ¡Quiero pastel!** ―volvió a sujetar las manos de Jellal―. **Por favor, Jellal… ya van casi dos meses sin pastel de fresas… ¡Y sin fresas!**

― **La doctora dijo que todo mejoraría cuando llegaras al cuarto mes, solo espera un poco más…**

― **¡Apenas empiezo el tercero!**

― **Ya te falta menos.**

― _ **¡Quierooooo paaaasteeeel!**_ ―sollozó y Jellal sintió su corazón estrujarse como siempre ocurría cuando la veía de esa manera, Erza nunca había sido una mujer de suplicas o berrinches, pero las hormonas habían hecho lo que sabían hacer y en las últimas semanas habían vuelto a su esposa en un torbellino cambiante de emociones―. **Un poquitito… un poquitito…**

― **Erza…** ―Jellal soltó otro suspiro, decirle que no era una de las cosas más difíciles que había tenido que hacer en su vida, normalmente cedería a la primera, pero esta vez tenía que ser firme por ella y por el bebé, su esposa no podía pasar todo su embarazo con la cabeza casi metida en el sanitario, no era saludable, ni cómodo, ni higiénico―. **Te hace daño, no solo por las náuseas y vómitos, la doctora dijo que vigilaras tu ingesta de dulce.**

― **¡Mi azúcar en sangre es normal!** ―se defendió, porque sí, para sorpresa de todos los que conocían su obsesión con los dulces, los exámenes de rutina de Erza habían resultado perfectos―. **Y te estoy diciendo que si me preparo no vomitaré… En serio, Jellal…** _ **Jell**_ **…** ―se acercó al azulado poco a poco― _**cariño**_ **…** ―susurró contra sus labios y Jellal tragó grueso ante la mujer de hermosos ojos chocolate que ahora se subía en su regazo de manera insinuante―, _**amor**_ _ **mío**_ **…** _ **mi**_ _ **Capitán**_ **…**

― **N-no…** ―pudo negarse y se asombró de su fuerza de voluntad―. **M-me nombraste tu** _ **"Guardián de las Nauseas"**_ **¿Recuerdas?**

Erza frunció el ceño y se bajó de él para cruzarse otra vez de brazos.

― _ **¡Mi nimbristi il guirdian di lis niisiis!**_ ―balbuceó frustrada y su naricilla arrugada por no lograr su objetivo y Jellal rió.

― **Vamos, Scarlet, es por el bien de ambos… Sabes que no te negaría algo solo por negártelo…** ―Erza soltó un suspiro y lo volteó a ver con lágrimas en los ojos.

― **Lo sé…** ―sollozó y se lanzó a sus brazos―. **Sé que lo haces por mi bien y por el del bebé.**

―" _ **LA"**_ **bebé** ―corrigió él de manera automática y Erza puso los ojos en blanco, nadie le sacaba de la cabeza a su esposo de que sería una niña.

― **Y además odio vomitar…** ―continuó y Jellal acarició su cabello para calmarla―. **¡Pero extraño tanto mi pastel de fresas! ¿¡Por qué de todas las comidas tenían que ser las dulces las que me dieran nauseas!? Es más…** ―subió los brazos al cielo de manera dramática― **¡Pudieron haber sido todos los demás dulces! ¡Todos, menos mi pastel de fresas!**

― **Lo siento, Erza… de verdad, cambiaría de lugar contigo si pudiera…**

― **¿Lo harías?** ―se separó de él para verlo, sus ojos y nariz roja no le restaban belleza a su rostro lleno de luz enmarcado por su brillante cabello.

― **Por supuesto que lo haría Erza, si fuese por mi te libraría de todas tus penas y tristezas…** ―Erza hizo un puchero pero luego asintió segura y agradecida de las palabras sinceras del hombre que amaba, le dio un salado beso lleno de lágrimas antes de abrir los ojos con una idea repentina.

― **¡Entonces hazlo!** ―declaró ella y Jellal elevó una ceja.

― **Erza, qué…**

― **¡Hazlo por mí!** ―la peli-escarlata se levantó del sofá en donde ese domingo había estado tomando su siesta y agarró el móvil de su marido―. **Si lo haces por mí entonces tal vez sirva…**

― **Scarlet** ―Jellal le miró preocupado de que las hormonas estuviesen jugando con su raciocinio―. **No podemos simplemente cambiar** ―Jellal se señaló su abdomen y luego el levísimamente abultado de ella― _**esto**_ **…**

― **Jellal** ―Erza rió―. **No soy tonta…** ―la mujer dejó el móvil en su lugar y se volvió a acostar en el sofá con su cabeza en el regazo de su esposo confundido―. **Lo traerán en diez minutos…**

― **¿Qué traerán?**

― **¡El pastel de fresas!**

― **Erza…** ―Jellal volvió a suspirar para explicarle pacientemente ―de nuevo― las razones por las que no podía comer pastel de fresas―, **no puedes comer past-**

― **Yo no lo comeré, capitán tontito** ―rió de nuevo―, **¡tú lo comerás!**

― **¿¡Yo lo comeré!?**

― **¡Síííí~!** ―se levantó llena de energía en un nuevo cambio de humor―. **Si tú comes el pastel, será casi como si yo lo hiciera** ―Jellal intentó buscarle la lógica pero no encontró ninguna, mas sin embargo no se atrevió a contrariarle porque su esposa asentía cruzada de brazos para sí misma encantadísima de su idea―. **¿Lo comerás, verdad?** ―sus ojos llenos de alegría suplicante eran demasiado poderosos contra él y el hombre asintió de inmediato.

― **¡ERES EL MEJOR!** ―Erza se subió a horcajadas a su regazo y lo besó con bastante entusiasmo hasta que llegaron a dejar el pastel.

Y así, sentada al otro lado de la sala para no tener que oler su amado postre, la futura madre observó cómo cucharada tras cucharada, el pastel desaparecía a través de la boca de su marido que intentaba no vomitar a medio camino de tanto dulce al que no estaba acostumbrado.

 _Pero la sonrisa de su esposa valía cualquier sacrificio en el mundo._

Más tarde, cuando por fin terminó el pastel y su esposa llegó a premiarlo con más dulces besos ―el único dulce que jamás empacharía a Jellal Fernandes―, Erza descubrió que si probaba el pastel de los labios de su amado y sacrificado _Capitán_ , las náuseas no se hacían presentes.

… _Y así, el fetiche de ver comer pasteles a su esposo, nació…_

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Gracias por la amabilidad de leer y dejar review**

 **Siguiente OS al llegar a 90 reviews**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Información de la Petitoria** **:**

 **Solicitantes:** Sonye. Guest 1. Guest 2. Guest 3. Ena. Sali. Otros.

 **Solicitud:** Embarazo: sus mil etapas y vicisitudes. (?)

* * *

 **Rincón De La Escritora En Proceso** **:**

xD Si Erza les parece OOC, culpen a las hormonas. Son terribles. Son malignas. xDDD He recibido muchas peticiones del Jerza embarazado, desde la concepción ―léase lemon 7x7― hasta los antojos, nauseas, vómitos ―especialmente que se los dieran los dulces xD―, dolores, parto, con bebé ya en casa y vida en familia, como ven en este fic lo dejé a los tres meses, así que para cumplir las demás peticiones este fic continuará después. xD

Espero no les moleste.

¿Descubrieron de que Jellal y Erza habló en este fic? xD Pues del Jerza en "Baby & Me". El capitán y la profesora están de vuelta y cumplieron con su sueño de comprar la casa cerca del parque. *w*)/

Gracias por el apoyo y gracias por leer.

* * *

 **Agradecimientos** :

Adorables reviewistas con cuenta os respondo con PM:

 **Artemisa Neko Chan**

 **MinSul6011**

 **Banana Sama**

 **Lady Werempire**

 **Gaby Medinanajera**

 **Indigoooo**

Adorables reviewistas sin cuenta os respondo por acá:

 **Guest 1** : xD Me alegra que hayas encontrados ambos caps de una. xDDD Espero los hayas disfrutado. Un besazo y gracias mil por leer. N3N/

 **Morita Chan** : ¡Awww! xDD Ahora el significado del nick lo hace más adorable. Sin duda luego de ese beso fue reconquistada, aunque como es tan difícil de roer lo hizo aguantarse un poco más para ceder a darle un nombre a su relación. xDD Me alegra que te gustase. Gracias mil por leer y por comentar. NwN/

 **Hoshi** : Me alegra que te satisficiese ese final. :D Me gustó mucho escribir ese Mystwalker. Quería darle un buen motivo a Mysto para irse, así como en el canon. QwQ Y Knightwalker lo entendió. U,U Gracias mil por leer y disfrutar estas historias. Me emociona mucho saber esas cosas. Un besazo. O3O/

 **Mia** : ASFGHJK Me alegra que mi fluff no arruinase la interacción del Edo-Jerza y que además te gustase *w* Me siento orgullosa del trabajo. 7w7)r xDDD Espero poder escribir algo más de ello en el futuro. :D Mil gracias por leer, un besazo. O3O/

 **Zoe** : ¡Awwwwwwwwww! Es que bueno, como el Mystwalker es Jerza mis dedos embarrados de miel terminaron embarrándolos de miel a ellos. QwQ Soy incorregible… pero me alegra muchísimo que lo disfrutases… :D Me haces feliz sabiendo que te gustó… Mil gracias y un gran beso. O3O/

 **Guest 2** : xDDD Me dicen la reina del Jerza pero en realidad soy solo una humilde testigo del Jerza y voy de ojitos en ojitos repartiendo la palabra (?) xD Supongo que no estará mal seguir dando un poquito de la palabra del Mystwalker también. 7w7)r Gracias mil por leer y un besazo. N3N

PD: Siempre me sorprende que las actus de DD les parezcan cortas. Los caps no bajan de 6mil palabras. *w* Me hace feliz que no se les haga cap tedioso.

 **Guest 3** : Se acabó Fairy Tail… QwQ Pero a mí el fluff y la miel para ellos no se acaba…*w*)/ Mi misión no se acaba… y aún espero alguna sorpresa de parte de Mashima. Gracias mil por beso.O3O/

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Gracias por leer.**

 **Adieu.**

 **NwN/**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**


End file.
